Choices that we Make
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Vivian Summers was just one of those boring average girls. The one commonly classified as a Goth because she was so deep into art and emotions. So what happens when her friend Sam ditches her and Miles for his new car and girlfriend? (I suck at Summaries, but my stories are usually pretty funny. Features the lambo twins much later on and some others. Chaps get longer)
1. What Might Come

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers….just the weird things that crawl through my head. My Transformers muses have been all like 'show me some loving' and I just checked through the fanfiction net site and it looks like you guys could use some more weird stuff. SO HEAR I COME… With no real story plot in mind. Yeah. That's totally me.

**Setting: **This story starts pre-first movie, dances maybe into the second movie and into the third….probably between the second and third a little bit though as well….or between the first and second… You know what…it just covers a lot.

**Summary: **Vivian Summers was just one of those boring average girls. The one commonly classified as a Goth because she was so deep into art and emotions. So what happens when her friend Sam ditches her and Miles for his new car and girlfriend?

**Chapter One: What might come**

"Sam, that's cheating," I called out in my irritated voice. We were camped out on the top of my roof staring at the stars above us. My black hair was up into twin little pigtail puffs that made no sense when it came to gravity. Oh well. My skin was alabaster pale because I took care to use sun-screen on it to protect it from the damaging UV rays that did nasty things to it. I had on my finger-less black laced gloves as I pointed up at the night sky as a shooting star passed by us. I wore black lipstick, with heavy dark mascara and eyeliner, as well as gray eye shadow. It was the whole smoky effect wear. I had on a lacy black corset top that was lined with purple and a fish-net shirt under it that covered all my arms but draped off my shoulders. I had on a mini skirt with rough lacy under-netting that puffed it out a bit and of course my black and white stripped stockings. My shoes were like steeply heeled and laced up tightly but didn't come above my ankles. They weren't dress heels though; they were dress boots in a weird way. My black finger nail polish was chipping and I could definitely use another repainting of it.

"How would it be cheating if no one knew?" Sam questioned from where he laid on my right side. Miles was laying off to my left and hadn't said much the entire time we'd been here. I sighed, reaching over for the bag of twizzlers we were also sharing only to find it was too far away. Miles sat up to fetch it and tossed it to me. I caught it and fished out a twizzler, nibbling on it.

"Sam, it's cheating if you know about it. You'd know you were doing it and it'd be wrong," I pointed out and Sam sighed. We made such an odd trio of friends. "So…whose ready for this summer to come up, hunh?"

"What are you doing this summer, Vivian?" Sam questioned, rolling onto his side to reach over for the bag of twizzlers. He pulled one out, dangling it from his mouth as he eyed me.

"I'm going to go visit some colleges that promise to help me get an art degree," I replied with little to no enthusiasm. He chuckled, flicking me with the twizzler and initiating a twizzler war. We eventually settled back down again. "So, how's the getting the car scheme working?" I teased, my eyes dancing with hidden light. They were a smoky gray blue color, appearing to be more gray than blue except in a certain light. Sam sighed, not appearing too happy.

"My dad says I have to have enough A's….Last one is for that history project you know, that I'm doing about my grandfather and that thing in the Artic or whatever," Sam said and I rolled my eyes. "What?" He asked, sitting up to look at me again. I shook my head. He sighed. "I'm trying to raise some extra money if you're interested in buying anything."

"Sam…why would I wanna buy your grandfather's stuff?" I asked, giving him a gentle look and reaching over to poke his side. He squirmed slightly and I smirked.

"Well I don't know…you like weird stuff," He said and shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll take a look at your stuff for sale," I murmured and he cheered up instantly. We settled back into silence as we studied the stars again. "Have you guys thought much on the future?" I questioned quietly and they both glanced over at me. "Like…if you could do anything in the world…what would it be?"

"Well," Sam said, tilting his head slightly to the side," I think I'd want to be rich…with a really big house…and have a beautiful wife to serve me sandwiches." I threw a twizzler at him and he scoffed," Oh come on. You know what I mean!"

"I'd wanna be a doctor," Miles suddenly said and both Sam and I grew quiet, realizing this was one of those odd moments where Miles was extremely serious with us. It was rare if ever.

"A doctor of what?" I asked softly, reaching over to rest my fingers gentle against Miles arm. He gave a light little shrug.

"I suppose I'd wanna be one of those scientific ones…That study things from space…or…I don't know…maybe help find cures to world diseases?" He questioned before growing silent again.

"And what about you, Vivian?" Sam spoke up and Miles turned his head to look at me.

"Well…I'd want to be a professional performer who sang and danced for a living," I said and both looked confused.

"You can sing?" Sam questioned and I giggled as Miles asked at the same time "You like to dance?"

"Not very well," I replied, getting shy about it. Sam and Miles both sat up.

"We didn't even know you liked singing and dancing," They both said at the same time, causing me to bring a hand up to my mouth to stop from giggling again. "Sing something." I shook my head at them slowly.

"Oh come on…you can't tell us that and then NOT do anything about it," Sam said, and pouted slightly. I reached a hand over to ruffle the hair on his head because he looked like a little kid. Miles poked me in the small of my ribcage causing me to squeak. Suddenly both boys were trying to tickle me.

"S-S-STOP!" I shrieked, inbetween peals of giggling as I squirmed and tried to stop them. I could only grab one pair of hands at a time though and was lost.

"Sing us something!" They both exclaimed and it seemed that was the only thing that would stop them.

"F-F-FINE! Just-s-Sstop!" I exclaimed and they did. I took a deep breath, sitting back up and smoothing out my skirt. "man, you two are tough on a lady." Miles chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes. "What would you like to hear?" I asked and they seemed to think about it. I smirked, deciding on a good one.

I took a deep breath and relaxed before opening my mouth to sing, "

**Tanto tempo fa**

**Un Uccello fatale di nome**

**Chromaggia**

**Incrocio in volo la freccia di un**

**Arciere**

**Lungo le coste di lava**

**Per anni, pensando di essere**

**Inseguita,**

**Scappo dalla freccia**

"Wow," Miles said, blinking a little bit as I continued to sing Chromaggia from Repo The Genetic Opera. My voice was no Sarah Brightman but I had some lungs on me and this was a very emotional song to me. Sam had his head tilted to the side, with his eyes slightly closed as he seemed to be trying to feel the song more than understand it. It was Italian after all and I doubted either of them would understand it if they tried to.

**Chromaggia, chromaggia**

**Perche non affronti il pericolo?**

**La freccia era legata all'ala**

**E lei volava per liberarsene**

**Tirando la freccia, **

**Altri son ferriti per mia colpa,**

**Mia colpa**

Miles had seen Repo the Genetic Opera with me so he at least had an idea about what I was singing. Sam had no clue, and I was tempted not to translate later…but he would probably ask me. I let the last note ring out and knew there was technically an instrumental break here but decided to press on because I didn't have my own little band and who left a song undone like that?

**Giu! Verso la bocca del diavolo! **

**La sua freccia, I miei occhi.**

**Chromaggia, come take these eyes…!**

**I would rather be blind!**

I trailed off into silence as I realized neither had spoken or moved since I'd started that little song. I couldn't blame them, it was a rather eerie song to begin with. When I said I wanted to be a professorial performer who sang and dance, I didn't care what I really did. Opera was one thing I loved more than anything, but I sang other things for sure. I wasn't a professional that was for sure. I couldn't hit all the same notes she could. My voice tended to stay a lot lower than hers did, but with a little training I was sure I could get there in the future. As for dancing? There was something about just letting music take you over and having no concerns in life.

"So…what language was that?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Italian," Miles spoke up, startling me again because one could never tell what that boy was going to do next. "It's a song about this crow named Chromaggia whose fleeing from this arrow that's trapped on her and she ends up like…hurting everyone as she tries to escape from it. And then pretty much I think the bird commits suicide in the end after apologizing for hurting everyone because it was blind to see what was really happening…or something like that." I smiled and reached over to gently squeeze Miles hand. He gave me a crooked goofy smirk before checking his cell phone. "Well, it's been nice…but we do have school tomorrow… See you in school?" He questioned and Sam nodded. Miles grinned before just leaping off the roof and scaring me. Both Sam and I scrambled to the edge to see if he was fine. He was. He dusted his pants off before waving at us and heading off at a weird shuffle run. I sighed, sitting back.

"That boy is going to give me a heartattack," I told Sam who nodded in agreement. He reached over to give me a hug.

"I'll call you and let you know what you missed in class okay?" He questioned and I smirked, before poking him in the rib cage. He squirmed away.

"You better," I told him and chuckled," And tell me all about your talk with your dad about getting a car. Tomorrow is supposed to be the big day right?" He smiled and nodded, looking excited as all get out.

"I can ask my dad if you can come along if you like?" He questioned, getting serious and giving me a concerned look. I shook my head with a sad little smile.

"It's a nice offer, Sam but I think it's for the best if you and your Dad spend some bonding time out getting a vehicle together. You need to cherish moments like this okay," I told him and he nodded, reaching over to move a strand of my hair from my face that had gotten caught in my mouth.

"Alright…you take care okay…and call me if anything changes about your mom okay," Sam said and meant it. My mom had suffered a stroke two days prior and was in a condition where she couldn't leave the bed right now to do anything. We didn't have the money or health services to provide for her but it was okay. I was granted leave from school as long as I did my work and turned it in on time. Not everyone was as heartless as they were made out to be. Sam carefully edged to the side of the roof, using the lattice work that was there to try to get down even more carefully. I chuckled at them, glancing upwards at the sky again. Make a wish on a shooting star…even though it's technically dead already…just like your dreams. Tears prickled in my eyes briefly and I angrily rubbed at them, not caring that I was smearing my make-up around on my face either. So what if I looked like crap? I wasn't trying to impress anybody.

The roof was my escape from the world, where I couldn't see the ground and I was surrounded by the sky and the stars. I reached up a hand, pretending to cup one of the stars in the sky until they all began to shine too brightly and run together. There was no stopping the tears now. I was scared about my mom. The doctor said this had been a close one. Too close really, and apparently my mom wasn't supposed to have even made it. My dad had walked out on us a long time ago…leaving me and her, but we'd made it pretty good in life. I'd gotten a part time job to try to help out because my mom had been working three jobs all together and obviously her health had degraded much too fast. I sniffed softly, trying to stop the on slaughter of tears. It wasn't fair. Life was never fair. Things just didn't magically fall out of the sky into your lap and change your life forever. I was going to be stuck like this…struggling to keep a job, possibly end up taking more jobs and all for what? Some vain attempt to keep my mom alive and well and with me? I was going to wind up just like her in that regards. I sniffled again, this time a little too loudly as I whipped at my eyes again. My cell phone pinged and I pulled it out.

It was black with a red dragon on it and a little red dragon cell charm clip hanging from it. Miles had gotten me that one a while back. A text from Miles: _Go2 bed&swt drms. Don't stay up2much lngr. Cu2morrow._ I smiled, tucking the cell phone back into the little zipper attachment on my skirt before sliding to the edge of the roof and letting myself drop off of it. Sometimes I wondered if I just leapt off and let the ground catch me instead of being so careful…what would happen? No one was there to catch me anymore. I had to be a grown-up now.

**END NOTE: Okay, so these are going to probably be short little chapters that no one's even going to read. If you are reading, drop me a little review. I don't know if this is even going to be a serious attempt at a story-line or just random stupid ideas like I usually come out with. Reviews are welcomed as always, just to let me know someone's interested in this story. I'm open to ideas as always of course. XD. Next chapter is in the makings… But maybe I won't post a chapter until I have two other SOLID ones done? *headtilt* Sounds like a good idea. **


	2. Possession of the Mind

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Chapter Two Possession of the Mind**

It wasn't long before I was fixing myself a tuna-fish sandwich when my phone started buzzing and chiming out with the 'One Missed Call' ringtone. I rolled my eyes, popping a chip of Lay's Originals into my mouth before going to rescue my cell phone from the counter top before it could wake my mom. She was feeling better today, still weak and unable to get up just yet but was taking a nap.

"Vivian Summers speaking, How may I help you?" I asked and frowned as Sam began babbling excitedly into my ear. "Whoa buddy…slow down." I murmured, cradling the cell phone between my ear and shoulder skill-fully as I went into the refrigerator to fix myself a glass of apple juice. I took a bite of my sandwhich and deposited Mr. Whiskers from the counter-top to the floor as he tried to go after my food. He meowed pitifully from the floor as if I never fed him in my entire life. He was a very fluffy Siamese cat who'd grown up to be rather fat and big. He was very vocal and I was worried he was going to wake my mom again so I headed outside with my sandwhich and apple juice. The cat followed me, knowing he'd won as I opened a can of cat food and set it down for him to eat. He wolfed it down, purring happily and leaving my sandwhich alone for onece.

"—and I just sent you pictures. Did you get them yet?" Sam demanded, seeming rather out of breath. I switched the phone to my free hand and sure enough, I had picture mail waiting. I opened the files and scrolled through several pictures of a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Whoa. "Dude, your dad is awesome~!" I cheered giddily and Sam echoed my adorations to someone in the background. His dad probably.

"Oh hey, you wanna come over and help me wash it down? It's pretty dirty still," Sam said and I caught a weird tone in his voice.

"You're going to try to use this car to impress Ms. Mikaela Banes aren't you?" I accused teasingly. I could hear him stammering and trying to cover it up. "Have you shown Miles yet?"

"I sent him the pictures yeah," Sam said with a little laugh.

"You know…there's supposedly some lake party thing going on…Maybe you can take Miles and your new car over there and try to catch Mikeala's attention?" I questioned and the line grew silent for a while. I ate some more of my sandwich and waited for him to start speaking again. I'd changed into black jeans and a ruffly dark purple shirt that ended just under my chest but made a v out from the front to the back with fabric. So my stomach was visible by not my back.

"You could come with too?" He questioned, almost seeming like he was begging now.

"Aw, as much fun as that would be…I don't think so," I said, pulling my feet up into the chair to hide under the umbrella's shade as the sun came back out in full blast. "You'll have fun though I'm sure… Right?" I questioned, switching the phone to my other ear so I could drink some of my apple juice. I could hear him beginning to protest in the background and shook my head with a silent laugh. "Sam, you're trying to impress this girl who probably doesn't even know you exist…having another girl around, even if it's someone as weird as me, isn't going to help…besides, Miles will probably do something extremely weird and you're going to regret it…trust me…I know these things." I took another bite of my sandwich and glanced down at Mr. Whiskers who was pawing at my ruffle shirt like a bad little kitten would. "No, Go away." I shooed the cat who didn't listen and kept at it. I sighed, reaching over to pet him. He purred loudly and tried to jump in my lap. "no no no, you don't get my sandwich." I scolded him and heard Sam laughing on the phone as he guessed what was happening now.

"The kitty just wants a little loving," Sam teased and I scowled before giving the cat one final shove away.

"No, the cat just wants his master's sandwich and he isn't getting any because it's not good for him," I told the cat, who eventually gave up and wondered away from me. I sighed, in some amount of relief now that I didn't have to guard my sandwich. "Look…go enjoy the rest of the day okay…Finish washing the car and relax…Tomorrow you can try to impress Ms. Banes and maybe get her number…if that Trent guy doesn't smash your head in first." Sam grew kind of silent at that and I suddenly felt a little bad.

"You're right," he finally murmured and I sighed. "I stand no chance with Trent there do I?"

"That's not what I meant, Sam," I said and he cut me off.

"Well, I'm just going to go out there and strut my stuff and see if she notices me," he said with a little laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"There's the spirit, Sam. Go out there and knock yourself out," I told him before hanging up and staring at the dirt road ahead of me. Sam had gotten a car and was going after this girl he really liked. It made me wonder if they even had a chance together. Only the world would know after all. I settled back into my chair, wishing that life would just go ahead and show me what it wanted from me. Little did I know that it would, and it would all start with Sam and that weird car of his. Not that any of us in this town would even know that. Not until later. Slowly it seemed like Sam did less and less with Miles and me as he began his relationship with Mikalea. It was weird. It was like they knew a secret that the rest of the world didn't. I know on the news there was some kind of terrorist attack that had shown up and I'm still not sure what was going on with the world. Weird things were happening to us, not that I could really help but start to notice it. I know that Sam eventually got accepted into a very prestige college. I still have no idea how he pulled the money together for that or even a scholarship. It was really weird.

I didn't get any scholarships and was barely able to pay my way into a small community college that was local. I wasn't sure how that was going to do. My mom passed away in my senior year but luckily I was considered an adult for the short amount of time that went from there to getting into community college. I had at least two part time jobs, neither which seemed to be doing me any good as I scraped together to make ends meet. I hadn't seen Sam or his girlfriend since High School and who knew what was going on with them. Miles was going to school to become a veterinary after his dog passed away. Mr. Whiskers was still just as fat and happy and very much alive. My hair had grown out to just past my shoulders, still raven black and my skin was as pale as it could be…didn't help that people naturally assumed I was a very sick person because of it. I wasn't sick, I was fairly healthy actually. I sighed, looking at myself in a mirror with distaste.

I guess I did look a little sick. My hair hung lank around my face and I pulled it back into a little ponytail. I wasn't wearing any make-up either, because I had work to go to and they didn't like the whole gothic thing there either. I had on a pair of black jeans with my black combat boots and of course a purple tank-top with a black button up shirt that was short sleeve and unbutton hanging open. I worked at a book store in the town here that didn't do much other than sell books to the high school students who needed it for school. Yeah. Business was booming and I felt like I was already worn out. The only thing the owner wanted was for a good little worker who was always on time, did what she was told and never talked back about anything. That would be me. Vivian Summers, at your service. I wasn't expecting anything different from this day then prior.

"Excuse me?" an overly cheerful sounding female asked me and I glanced up to see a rather beautiful looking blonde woman with gorgeous blue eyes staring me down. "Hello, I'm a student at—" she started and I cut her off, knowing what she was from. They'd been in and out from the high school doing research projects.

"High School report. Got it, whose it on?" I questioned and noticed she didn't seem to ever really blink. Weird.

"I'm doing a follow-up report on a Sam Witwicky," she said and I frowned slightly with a little blink. Sam hadn't done anything famous. "I'm sorry." She lightly smacked her forehead with a little giggle that sounded too fake. Something wasn't right about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it either. "Doh, that's his like great grand kid or something right? Archibald James Witwicky or something. He was like this explorer who did research." She smiled at me, and I wasn't sure why that put me more on edge than previously. "I know Sam Witwicky did a report on him not that long ago and I loved his paper, so I thought I should do one on him as well. Do you have any pointers? Oh I know, How about just Sam then? Maybe I can ask him some questions and like get his opinion on some things? Could you do that for me?" Her look told me that if my answer was anything or than yes, or wherever Sam was …that she'd probably kill me. I don't know how I knew this but I really did.

"Uh," I said and told her what college he was going to but I didn't have his number on me and if she came back later I might. She thanked me and left, but the ominious feeling didn't leave me yet. Why was this girl looking for Sam? Was he in trouble? No, he'd just left to start college. I ran a hand through my hair nervously, remaking my ponytail. She'd of just messed him and his parents actually. He was off to college, and they'd gone with him because they wanted to go on a honeymoon thing in France. She rolled her eyes, wondering why she even still knew this…oh right, because she kept up with people. She sighed, going through the reports again just as Mikela came in with a big grin. Oh gawd. Did this never end? The brunette looked nervous though. "Can I help you?" I asked and she gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Um…I don't know…This is kinda personal…and I guess I wanna make sure I'm doing it right…I've got this internet chat date coming up…and I wanna make sure I set it up correctly is all," She said nervously and I laughed. She looked even more embaressed now.

"Mik, how about I swing by your dad's shop later and check over your system okay?" I questioned and she thanked me before leaving. I couldn't help but notice a weird remote controlled car drive by. Weird. I didn't think they used those models anymore. Maybe they were coming back into fashion. Who the hell knew anymore? I sighed, glancing out the window as business was suddenly…not very busy. The owner of this shop had a little bird she kept in a bird-cage near the counter. It just stared at me stupidly before making a weird noise. I smiled, leaning down to be closer to it.

I smiled at it a little more, poking a finger between the bars at it not getting a reaction. I took a deep breath, feeling the need to sing again.

**Green finch and linnet bird,**

**Nightingale, blackbird,**

**How is it you sing?**

I glanced to the side, resting my head against my arm as I stared out the store doors that seemed to mock me.

**How can you jubilate, **

**Sitting in cages,**

**Never taking wing?**

I let out a little sigh with a now sad smile tainting my features. This was such a boring job. Sure, plenty of people came in the store but they didn't really come for conversation. Unless you counted that weird girl and Mikalea. Yeah. They didn't count.

**Outside the sky waits,**

**Beckoning, beckoning,**

**Just beyond the bars.**

**How can you remain, **

**Staring at the rain,**

**Maddened by the stars?**

I turned my gaze back to the rest of the store that seemed some damp and dark despite the sunlight that streamed inside. I suppose this was the rest of my life now, to be trapped in a dark dusty damp store…never to know what wonders await me outside in life.

**How is it you sing**

**Anyting?**

**How is it you sing?**

I stood up, leaving from behind the desk to go rearrange some of the books that had been left out by other customers as I made my way around to tuck them back into where they belonged. These books were like me…pages that taunted you with far away hopes and dreams, but in reality they were stuck here as well. No real purpose in life. Would I ever find mine?

**Green finch and linnet bird,**

**Nightingale, blackbird,**

**How is it you sing?**

**My cage has many rooms, **

**Damask and dark.**

**Nothing there sins,**

**Not even my lark.**

**Larks never will, you know,**

**When they're captive.**

**Teach me to be more adaptive.**

**Green finch and linnet bird,**

**Nightingale, blackbird,**

**Teach me how to sing.**

I turned around once more to stare back outside the door that promised me an escape. Where would I go? I had nothing here. I desperately craved something else. A sense of adventure. Anything at all. Something to take me from this. I was going to die here.

**If I cannot fly,**

**Let me sing.**

I trailed off with a little sigh of sorrow as I gently brushed strands of my wild hair back into place. Yeah, that song spoke so much more than just a physical cage. There was a cage on my mind, placed there by me. I jumped startled as a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"You are not happy here. You must go chase your heart," the old woman who ran the bookstore said.

"But who will help you?" I questioned and she shook her head before shuffling around to pick up her checkbook.

"I will just hire another helper. They always come, looking for jobs to get what they want…Listen, I have a car…it could use a little tune-up sure…but it might get you far. Take it. Go chase your dreams, little dove," She told me, finishing writing the check and handed it to me. I gasped as I spotted what was on it.

"I can't accept this," I said and she merely nodded at me before handing me one little key.

"Yes, you will. I will not see this town suck the life out of another beautiful woman…you can be so much more, Vivian…Go, chase your dreams," the old woman told me gently, and scowled," Before I change my mind." I hugged her and raced out to the back where an older corvette model sat waiting. It was a beautiful golden yellow thing with strange swirls of patterns of colors on it. Overall it was a beautiful thing. The colors all merged and blended together perfectly and it had 'Sunstreaker' written across it in the corner where one might have seen the logo for another car spelled out. I didn't question it as I climbed in. The engine purred to life as if glad to finally be able to go out and about. I couldn't believe it. Good luck just fell onto my lap. How did that even happen?

"Look out world, here comes Vivian Summers," I cried out, and carefully drove to my apartment where I would get my stuff. I didn't know where I was going, only that I was going somewhere else for sure. I had to stop by Mikaela's first and make sure her stuff was set up correctly though before I left. Maybe I should call Miles and… or Sam. My mind turned to those strange questions from that girl. He should be warned…but about what? My hand clutched the steering wheel a little too tightly and the car jiggled slightly, startling me but causing me to relax. Damn. No reason to crash this brand new beauty. I couldn't believe it. This didn't just happen to people did it? I kept expecting police cars to come chase after me because this just didn't happen. No way did this just happen to someone…especially not me. I mean, yeah…I heard strange stories of people doing randomly kind things to people. But not me. Surely not me. I took a deep breath, and hollered with glee, giggling giddily as I finally made it to my apartment in one piece. I was in and out pretty quickly considering I didn't own all that much and it went into one large black duffle-bag that went into the passenger-seat. Then I donned sunglasses and off to Mik's I drove. I couldn't help but feel smug at the looks of envy I was getting from this beautiful piece of work of a car. Wow… Oh wait, I needed to go to the bank. That could wait until after Mikela's visit.

**End Note: **I know you see what I did there….This isn't going like my usual stories that's for sure….Not sure WHAT I'm expecting out of this one… *chuckles* I don't know…. I've not written in A LONG LONG time that's for sure…and now it's all like BUBBLE OUT… *shrugs*


	3. Road Trips and Detours

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **Alright then…This story is definitely attracting WAY more attention then I meant for it to, considering I'm not even really TRYING to write anything… Makes me wonder if I should ATTEMPT a story, or continue tearing the world of Transformers apart…. I feel like I'm just exercising my brain really since I've not written ANYTHING in FOREVER. Shoutout's at the bottom alrighty~! Might change, depending on how many ACTUAL reviews I get-or P.M. sent to me about this story. Just a warning, I'm a sarcastic mean person and of course that means things can get OFFENSIVE. Don't like, don't read…just don't rant. I'm not TRYING to be offensive, sometimes it just HAPPENS. And again, I'm not really sure HOW quickly this thing will be updated. I usually type a chapter or two, post a chapter…forget about it, post another…realize I don't have another chapter finished yet….etc.

**Music: **Typically the song I listen to for the chapter will be song within the chapter. Ahem. However, I happen to have a loving for The Devil's Carnival. So this chapter was written with the obvious SONG sung in the chapter and of course Grace for Sale by the Devil's Carnival.

**Chapter Three Road Trips and Detours**

I laughed as Mikaela launched into another story about the oddities of Sam and his parents. She seemed rather happy but, there was something about the way she was acting. She scratched at her chin absent-mindly. No. I was just trying to see things that weren't there. She blinked, giving me a weird look and I realized I must've said something dumb.

"What?" I asked, blinking innocently and she shook her head.

"So…you're off into the big wide blue," She said, with a wide gesture of her hands out the door. I nodded and she smirked. "Man, you got lucky girl. Who just gives someone that much money and a freaking cool car? Speaking of which, can I go look at it?" She asked and I shrugged, getting up to follow her out to look at the car. "Oh man…that is quite a beauty…Like, really…" She said, reaching to run a finger across the door's weird paint-scheme. "Gosh…just you and the open road hunh…any idea where you'll be going?"

"Vegas," I said and her mouth dropped open in a weird squeak," What? People go to New York to search for their dreams…I know people perform out in Vegas…Figure I'll head there and see if I can find some line of work out there first and then hopefully set some things up and maybe go to New York…" I trailed off and she crushed me in a hug. I caught a whiff of…cologne. My eyes narrowed slightly as she stepped back. Sam didn't wear stuff like that. I blinked, confused but shook it off. "Well, I've got to go to the bank okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Take care of yourself," She told me and I smiled at her as I climbed into the car.

"You take good care of yourself and Sam, alright?" I called out and thought she looked kind of sad but dismissed it as I began to drive off and cashed the check. All that money and freedom to go wherever I wanted. All I was missing was some good music now. I flicked through the radio stations, trying to pull up some good music. I needed something. Anything.

"MC, in the place to be~," The radio sang out and I smiled deciding to just sing along with it.

**I know that you been waitin' for it, I'm waitin' too**

**In my imagination I be all up on you**

**I know you got that fever for me hundred and two**

**And boy I know I feel the same my temperature's through the roof**

I smiled into the wind as it picked up because I was pressing down on the pedal attempting to see how fast this car could get going now. I was free, finally. Might as well enjoy the rest of this song.

**If it's a camera up in here**

**Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do**

**If it's a camera up in here**

**Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube**

'**Cause if you run your mouth and brag**

**About this secret rendezvous**

**I will hunt you down**

'**Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview**

**But this is private, between you and I**

I strummed my fingers against the cover of the steering wheel and noticed something odd on it. It was some red faced symbol. I'm fairly certain corvette still had a little checkered flag for its insignia. What the hell was this thing? I ran a thumb over it with a little 'hmm' before deciding not to worry about it. Maybe the old lady had put it in here or something. She had enough money to apparently throw away on me to do what I wanted. Who was I to complain?

**Touch my body, put me on the floor**

**Wrestle me around, play with me some more**

**Touch my body, throw me on the bed**

**I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs **

**All around your waist, just a little taste**

**Touch my body, know you like my curves**

**C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body**

I glanced into the mirrors, getting this weird feeling like I was being followed. I was just being paranoid right? Surely I was. It wasn't a car. There was some kind of jet in the air, seeming to make almost lazy rounds like it was searching for something or someone. Yeah, just my nerves. But all the same, I tried to keep an eye on it as I merged with traffic on the highway and then onto the interstate.

**Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee**

**I'll hug your body tighter than a pair of your jeans**

**I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze**

**And float away with you in a Caribbean sea**

**If it's a camera up in here**

**Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do**

**If it's a camera up in here**

**Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube**

'**Cause if you your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous**

**I will hunt you down**

'**Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview**

**But this is private between you and I**

I released a little bit of breath that I'd been holding onto that was making my singing a little too pitchy because I was focusing on the jet in the air. It was amazing I hadn't hit anyone yet, but it was almost like I was driving on autopilot, not really directing the car in any direction. Man. If only all car rides were as smooth as this. The jet was soon gone, as if it'd given up or had found what it was looking for. I managed to relax a little bit, able to really give Mariah Carey's song a little credit and some loving.

**Touch my body, put me on the floor**

**Wrestle me around, play with me some more**

**Touch my body, throw me on the bed**

**I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs**

**All around your waist, just a little taste**

**Touch my body, know you like my curves**

**C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body**

**I'ma treat you like a teddy bear, you won't wanna go nowhere**

**In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me**

**You won't want for nothing boy**

**I will give you plenty of joy**

**Touch my body, put me on the floor**

**Wrestle me around, play with me some more**

**Touch my body, throw me on the bed**

**I just wanna make you feel like you never did**

**Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs**

**All around your waist, just a little taste**

**Touch my body, know you like my curves**

**C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body**

I listened as the song slowly faded out to nothing and some other song came on but my heart was still pounding in my chest for no reason. It wasn't like I was on the run after all. I was free to do what I wanted…so why couldn't I shake this feeling that I was being watched and stalked. I shook my head, deciding that I should probably pull over and get something to eat. Maybe fatigue was causing this delusional behavior. I took the next exit pulling into a gas station, amazed at how much distance I'd managed to cover. I chuckled as I climbed out of the car and went in to get something to snack on. I came back with an energy drink and a hot-dog, not that I was eating inside the car. I sat down on the curb beside it and ate the hot-dog, casting a wary eye around. I had that weird feeling again, and stood up quickly as three men on bikes cat-whistled at me. Oh come on, really. I felt my eyes narrow slightly. I looked like shit right now, what did they think….oh. The car. They were admiring the car. I felt stupid and sat back down, finishing the hot-dog and tossing the trash away. I took a sip of my drink and went to get in, only to find that the door wouldn't open.

"Oh come on," I snapped, almost feeling angry now. I kicked the car and sat back down fuming to finish my drink. I tossed the can away and made another grab at the door. This time it opened. Weird. I shook my head and climbed in, before driving off. This car had good gas mileage. I sighed, pushing my sunglasses back into their proper place before fidgeting with the radio again. I didn't get much further than that when the jet was back. It dropped down seeming to get way too close to the road as it flew over me and the car before it came apart in front of me. By came apart I don't mean it just fell into pieces, the thing seemed to morph and become some kind of very large robotic creature. Then my car stopped and I slammed my head into the steering wheel. "ow," I grumbled as a voice suddenly spoke up. The door popped open.

"Get out," a voice growled and I scrambled out, wondering briefly about my bag as I fell to the ground. My car literally stood up. Like, it seemed to morph becoming another robotic creature with what looked like fins sticking out from the side of his head. I swallowed, suddenly loosing control over my body to move. The yellow robot sneered at the jet one which seemed to be composed of purple colors with silver and black. All I know is that yellow car had twin blue lights on its face and the other one had red. The jet one looked pure evil.

"Sunstreaker, what a surprise," the jet cooed out," I thought Starscream was joking when he said you were hiding here somewhere on this organic rubble." The jet suddenly snickered, seeming very human like.

"Skywarp, where's your back-up?" the one who'd been called Sunstreaker leered, planting hands on what would have been hips in the equivalent of a human. Oh gosh. I was trying to rationalize this. "Normally there are two other sniveling little seekers wanting a good smack-down."

"Oh, but don't you think I know about you missing your other counterpart as well?" the one who'd been referred to as Skywarp sneered out and made a gesture," I don't see Sideswipe with you. Last I heard he was off-lined, but you wouldn't know that would you?" The yellow one launched forward in what I could only guess was an attack at the…had he called it a seeker? The seeker was there one second…and gone the next. The gold-yellow one whirled around, seeming to scan the area for the jet who suddenly reappeared in the air above him with some kind of blaster out that fired upon the—Sunstreaker? Sunstreaker growled before leaping up and grabbing ahold of Skywarp's foot who let out a very unmanly sounding shriek as he was hurled into the ground.

"Give up Skywarp and off-line yourself like a good little mech," the one called Sunstreaker growled out.

"No fun," Skywarp said pouting before seeming to vanish again. Sunstreaker tensed before seeming to relax.

"Frag…he's run off for sure now," the yellow-golden giant said before coming back over to me and seeming to fall back down into the corvette I'd just been riding in. "Get in." I could see my bag, safe and sound in the passenger seat. I shook my head. "GET IN!"

"N-no," I said, managing to stand up and take a step back. The car's engine revved seeming to get irritated.

"I don't have TIME for this, human. Get in now, before he comes back with back-up," the car growled out.

"What are you?" I demanded, still not going anywhere.

"An autobot! GET IN and I'll explain as we go," the car snapped sharply at me and I shakily got in. "Rest your hands on the steering wheel so you at least LOOK like you're driving," the radio voice seemed to snap at me angrily and I put hands that trembled on the wheel as he began to drive off.

"Y-you…were a car…then you…you just…turned into this…this creature," I muttered, trying to wrap my brain around it all. My cell suddenly went off, scaring the crap out of me. I picked it up. "H-hello?" I questioned and relaxed when it was just Mikaela.

"Oh you won't believe what that idiot boyfriend of mine is doing right now," she growled out and I was puzzled.

"What'd he do this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly. At least this was helping me to relax.

"Tells me to pack up everything and come to see him because he's having some kind of break down," Mikaela said with an irritable growl.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend. Cut him some slack. College is rough from what I hear now a days," I said and narrowed my eyes at how fast Sunstreaker was driving. Ah well. I wasn't a back seat driver now was I?

"So how's it going?" she asked and I laughed nervously.

"Oh peachy. You know, just driving," I said with a tight smile. She must've heard something in my voice.

"Getting nervous?" She asked sounding sympathetic. "Look, call me when you get there okay…let me know you're alive?" She sounded sincere and I told her I would before hanging up and tossing the phone back over to my bag. The car was silent and I figured maybe he wasn't the talkative type. I honestly felt like just hyperventilating but was stopping myself from doing that right now. I swallowed nervously, feeling twitchy every time some random jet came by. I scolded myself mentally for that. Not every jet was a bad jet….was it?

"How many of you are there?" I questioned and was greeted by silence. Oh so he was going to ignore me now.

"Not as many as you think," He said and I rolled my eyes. Way to be cryptic, car.

"So…where are we going?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"I need to find Optimus Prime and make contact…My long range communication was knocked off-line upon crash-landing…so I'm literally here blind," he muttered, sounding irritated. "Plus I can't get a read on my twin because we've been separated too long." He sounded slightly pained at that last bit and I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"What's an Optimus Prime?" I asked, deciding that maybe conversation would help.

"The leader of the Autobots," he replied with a light little laugh. Oh, a who not a what. I felt kinda stupid now. This also felt really awkward. I could sense a tone in his voice that dictated he didn't really want to talk to me, and just maybe he wanted to get rid of me. Alright, I was referring to him as a 'he' because of the masculine voice…for all I knew it had no gender. I swallowed nervously, casting my eye around.

"So uh… Why are you here?" I asked suddenly and there was silence. I think I'd pushed this conversation too far now because Sunstreaker struck me as the type to have some kind of anger management issue. He was overly aggressive with the way he talked too. Deep breaths. Calm. Calm.

"Optimus Prime summoned us to this organic rock…because our home is no longer livable," he answered and I thought I was detecting bitterness creeping into his tone. He was a robot right? They didn't have emotions, did they? Okay, Not my place to pick apart the giant robot who turns into a Corvette. "I have not been on this planet long enough to do any research considering I do not have access to some of my higher functioning…" He trailed off suddenly before pulling off at an exit.

"Where are you going?" I asked and there was silence before we pulled over at a motel. The doors were on the outside and he parked in front of one in particular.

"You require recharge, as do I. Acquire this room, human," He ordered me and I crinkled my nose before climbing out and grabbing my duffle-bag. One missed call from an unknown source. Weird. I sighed before heading over to the motel office where a guy was watching what looked like a weird science fiction movie.

"Terrorist…I'm telling you," the man grunted, gesturing at the TV," Got to be…they trying to make us believe that some alien race is out there to kill us because they want this guy…What was his name… Weird name…Sam…Whitcherke? Whitmerny?" My heart went into over-time.

"Witwicky?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah. Some college got bombed or something…and there's this outbreak of hysteria. Most people think its terrorists because of the war happening and all. Who knows right? Not like aliens are really here. They wouldn't attack us like that. They'd be hiding around us and getting to know us first," he told me with a little nod, digging through a set of keys. Like actual metal keys. I requested the specifc room and he nodded, as if he figured as much before handing over a key and having me sign a form for it. I was to turn the key in again in the morning before leaving. I paid and turned to leave. "Real pretty car you got there Miss…Now, not to worry you…but this ain't the nicest neck of the woods…Hate to see something happen to it."

"Ah ha…I think my security systems pretty good," I said with a tight lipped smile before heading out again. Yeah. Giant transforming alien robot car security system. "Night," I said gently tapping the hood with one of my knuckles lightly before unlocking the room and disappearing into it. This was going to be a very weird night I could tell.

**END NOTE/Shout-out: **Told you the chapters would get longer. Mwah ha ha.

To my followers: Thank you: Carolina's Evil Angel, Demigod Princessa of the Sea, Evening Emerald, FreezingTime92, Hitsugaya Aiko, Le-19, and SomeoneThatExists.

You guys make me feel like someone's READING this story after all. But some Reviews would be nice after all you know. XD. Any questions, comments, concerns…criticism…the average stuff. A "Hi, How are you?" kind of thing.

To my Reviewers…Reviewer: Demigod Princessa of the Sea: I think that was a "I'm here" kind of review and not an ACTUAL review. But since this isn't a serious story, I'm not griping about not getting reviews like I usually do. *laughs* So, what was awesome? Can I get more than one word next time? I mean LOOK…I made the CHAPTER longer….XD


	4. Consquences

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **I said the last chapter was longer wasn't it…but it really wasn't. It was about the SAME as the second chapter. I'm a terrible liar. I'll see how this chapter works out alright. Also, it has been pointed out to me in a review that Sunny isn't quite behaving like he's typically portrayed. There's a reason for everything and if you'd all be patient and kind enough, you'll see.

**Music: **Again, obviously the SONG that's sung in the chapter. Although I don't usually listen to it until I decide I need a song for her to sing. The other songs I'm listening to as I work are 'Your Body' and 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. She's amazing.

**Chapter Four Consequences**

I took a long shower, not 'recharging' as Sunstreaker had called it. I did lock all the locks on the door though and peeked out the window blinds at him to see if he was still there. I mean, I knew he could easily just ditch me and I'm not sure he really needed me for sure but I didn't want to be dumped here that's for sure. He still hadn't told me anything. It was like the less I knew, the easier it'd be to get rid of me. This was in all regards, probably very much true. I mean, seriously. Once out I twisted my hair up into a little sloppy bun with a ponytail and changed into a mini rainbow stripped skort with lime green suspenders over a silver shirt with pink squiggles on it. My lacey finger-less black gloves that looked like they had tons of ribbon weaved through the top half kind of finished it for me. But I did put on black leggings with combat boots before I exited the room to go search for the vending machines I'd seen earlier. I had a Hello Kitty snap clutch with all my cards in it plus just a little of the cash I was carrying inside the duffle-bag.

I was thirsty and extremely hungry for some reason but that could have been due to the life-threatening scare earlier. I noticed the motel office was dark and seemed to be locked up. Cool, not where I was going anyways. Sunstreaker hadn't seemed alert when I'd passed him, but who knew. Alien robots and all that fun jazz. I located the vending machine and fed it a dollar before selecting a random brand of potato chips. My phone chimed, reminding me that I still had one missed call on it. I took it to voicemail and frowned as it sounded like complete jibberish on it. Someone with perverted breathing maybe?

"All will fall," a voice eerily spoke out through the weird breathing and noises on my phone," Bring me the boy-" Then the message cut off. One of my eyebrows quirked up quickly and I dialed Sam's number only to get a busy signal. I immediately switched to Mikaela's which merely rang endlessly.

"come on come on come on," I murmured, looking around with sudden paranoia. Transforming jets, transforming cars…it definitely had that effect on people. It took me to voicemail. "Hey, Mikaela. It's Vivian. Look, something weird is going on. I'm sure you're probably more aware of this then I am. Like, seriously. Your boyfriend is on the news as a wanted individual. I don't know what's going on with you guys but something big is happening all around us okay. Something really really really big… I just…I wish you could talk to me…or I could talk to Sam or something because you aren't going to believe what HAPPENED to me…I don't even believe it really." I was babbling and couldn't stop myself now, because I was trembling and almost dropped my phone. "Oh…It's bad…really really bad…" I was whispering now in a squeaky tone of voice with my lips trembling and eyes beginning to water. I wasn't crying was I. "Look...That car that I got...from the nice old lady. Well, it isn't a car…" I took a deep breath, and released it," It…like, got in a fight today with like a jet…I mean, they looked like robots or something… He calls himself Sunstreaker I think and an Autobot…he hasn't been very talkative…and he's kind of bossy but…this jet thing he called a Seeker, and I think it was called Skywarp. They were talking about a Starscream or a Sideswipe or something…and Sunstreaker is looking for this Optimus Prime thing or guy because like, he was told to…but he damaged things when he got here and I don't know what's going on right now but I think my life is in danger…." I sighed, rubbing my face," I really hope your day is going better than this…I mean…your boyfriend is kind of wanted and what not, so I guess it isn't really going that much better but if you could like call me back or something…I'm staying at this motel for the night and I'm not sure where else we're going after that okay…I'll try to keep the phone on so you can catch me back…okay." I hung up and got a coke before heading back to my room. I didn't say anything to the yellow car as I passed it and luckily it didn't try to say anything to me.

I locked the door again, taking deep breaths before opening my coke to drink some of it. Totally not a good night already. I laid down on the bed, eating some chips before drifting off to sleep. It didn't seem like long before a revving of an engine caught my attention. The hell? I got up and peered outside my window and…Sunstreaker was gone. THAT bastard had left me. I sighed, rubbing my face. Alright. Be that way. I glanced at my phone for the time, spotting that it was about 5 in the morning. I could kill two more hours before I guess I was walking. I glanced at my outfit. Yeah, not walking clothing. I sighed before going to change and fix my hair. Now I had my black tennis shoes, yes I owned tennis shoes and not all boots, my black capris and a regular looking red tank top underneath a see-through black top that was long sleeve. The material wasn't meant to keep oneself warm after all. I donned my sunglasses, pinning my hair up with an actual black clip in the back and slipping on my sunglasses. I shouldered my duffle-bag so the strap settled between my breasts before going to turn in my key. I had no idea where I was, but I was walking now for sure because my trust-worthy car had ditched me.

"Where you headed to?" the motel-owner asked me with a weird smile as I handed over the key and signed the form that stated I hadn't damaged anything. He was sweating profusely and seemed to be standing very still. I'd set my cell on the counter with my clutch so I could sign, because I'd had to let him verify my i.d. again which seemed a little odd.

"Oh, I don't know. Around," I said and he nodded tensely.

"Where's the car?" he questioned again, still standing rather still. His lips were trembling as if he were in some kind of pain but I couldn't see anything ailing him.

"The car?" I asked and tilted my head a little to the side," A friend took it." Seemed legit. He tried to smile, hands shaking badly as he grabbed the key from the table and dropped it on the ground. He didn't bend to retrieve it though.

"You have a friend?" He questioned with a shaky hitch in his voice now and his eye twitched slightly almost like something had agitated him.

"Are you okay?" I questioned and he swallowed nervously before he nodded but his eyes made a

little flick side to side. I took a small step back and he lunged to grab me.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" He shouted and I screeched as something leapt up through him, killing him instantly before landing on the table. I don't know what it was but it didn't seem friendly. I screamed as something sharp pierced my arm as I stumbled out of the motel office. The thing didn't chase me as I touched my upper arm with trembling fingers. It'd cut straight through my over fabric and blood was welling up and spilling out, but that wasn't all. A small razor like disc was embedded in my arm. I felt weak and trembling as if all the oxygen had disappeared from my brain as I pulled it out and tossed it to the side. My knees were threatening to give out. I took a few steps backwards, tears springing to my eyes as the thing broke through the front door. It was like a smaller version of the giant robotic. Much smaller. It was all angles and sharp points and was chattering like it was a crack-head of some sort.

"No Kill. Play. No kill," it seemed to say before shooting another thing at me. This one cut into my thigh and I screamed again as it seemed to laugh. "Like play. Fleshie bleeds. Screams. Sound. Like pain."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed at it, blood was drizzling down my leg now from the embedded disc. It hurt like a bitch, worse than my arm because it had made direct contact.

"Rumbles the name. Pain is the game," it said seeming to laugh evilly before shooting another thing at me. I dodged that one with sheer luck or it'd have gone into my shoulder. "Hold still. Others coming. More Pain."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at it, before tripping over something on the ground and scrambling backwards. The thing was making good progress towards me though, like a possessed fucker of some kind. I screamed, kicking it hard as it tried to jump on me before rolling over and scrambling up again to run. I was limping but I was going to get away from whatever the hell it was.

"DECEPTICONS!" It screeched before something tackled me, little claws pricked into my flesh like razors as I fell back over making short work of my over shirt but thankfully only creating little slashes into my tank-top. One sliced through one of my straps though and my duffle-bag was holding out amazingly enough.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" I screamed, trying to get him off. That only seemed to send him into some kind of fit, until I heard the screech of tires as a car stopped near us. There was that noise that I was starting to associate with Sunstreaker before the attack on me was lifted.

"Don't you know better than to play with squishes?" Sunstreaker jeered before there was a –ting- noise and an audible crash sound. I slowly got up to stare up at him but my eyes widened when I noticed another car approaching. It was a black muscle car with a racing fender and lime-green highlights on it plus a very large dark purple face like thing on the hood. It seemed sinister enough to warrant a cry.

"WATCH OUT!" I shrieked as it transformed and tackled Sunstreaker. I raced out of the way as they went tumbling and then they were fighting. I heard the chattering noise again and spotted Rumble getting up from where he'd been tossed. He spotted me and seemed to get excited. I scrambled away, needing a weapon, ANYTHING against this bizarre freak of nature. I dashed back into the motel office, getting the baseball bat I'd seen. Luckily it was the metal kind…but I didn't think it was going to do me any good against the disc-spitting fiend. A sudden burst of pain in my right shoulder and I cried out, dropping the bat. I could feel the metal in my arm but I couldn't feel my arm anymore. I couldn't get it to move or anything.

"Payback. Rumble need blood. PAYBACK!" It screeched at me as I whirled around and kicked it back out of the office. My foot kind of hurt but I wasn't going to die because of this little thing. I scooped up the bat with my left arm that I could still use, and stumbled after it.

"You want PAYBACK you little fucker?" I screamed at it before smashing down on it with the bat. As expected, the bat dented but the thing shrieked in some kind of pain.

"LOCKDOWN! SAVE ME!" It shrieked, trying to scramble away to where the two larger bots were in some kind of hand to hand combat. I wondered if Sunstreaker even had weapons. Maybe that system was down as well. That had to suck. I slammed the baseball bat into it now, going for the little red lights that seemed to be eyes for him. I crushed one and its screams were pitiful. "NO! DON'T OFFLINE ME! NOOOOO!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I screamed at it and kicked it. It rolled away and tried scrambling away but didn't seem to be working all there. I stalked after it, very much aware that some part of this was definitely wrong. Sure, it had tried to kill me…but did I need to try to destroy it completely? I stopped because I didn't and I would continue to think about it for a very long while afterwards if I did. I didn't need that atop the massive amount of therapy I was going to need anyways because of this. The thing continued to pitifully crawl away and I turned my attention back to the major battle. Sunstreaker was dominating whatever this…Had Rumble called it Lockdown? Anyways, he looked kind of scary with the large hook he was trying to pierce Sunstreaker with. I covered my mouth as Sunstreaker all but ripped the arm off this other thing and tossed it away. It shrieked, grabbing its arm and transforming again. It revved its engines, going to leave but swerving by Rumble to pick him up. The little robot flipped me off as the car sped away. I realized I was feeling kind of weak so I sat down slowly and gazed over at Sunstreaker who was shouting things at the fleeing car as I closed my eyes briefly.

"Your vital signs are spiking," he said and I felt this tingly sensation go through me. "You're going into shock." He was fading in and out and I gave a little laugh as I tried to pay attention to him. Suddenly he was a car in front of me. "Come on. You aren't going to make it much longer in this condition."

"I'll get blood on your seats," I slurred out and wondered why I sounded like that. It was funny really. Everything felt cold and I felt like I was slowly sinking into myself. My eyes slid shut again but an alarm started going off and I glared at Sunstreaker.

"Get in. Then you can clean me when you're all done. I like a nice hot wax too," he growled at me. I rolled my eyes, struggling to get up.

"Lemme…grab…a towel," I murmured, wandering off to the motel office and pushing into the supply closet to grab a bunch of towels. Sunstreaker was muttering threats darkly when I stumbled back out to him. "Don't wanna…stain." I said and yawned," I'm…really sleepy."

"You can rest later. Get in. Others are probably coming," He said and I laid a bunch of towels all over him so that any blood would at least soak the towels first. I was bleeding everywhere it looked like. I climbed in and he shut the door before speeding off.

"Where…are we going?" I asked and he was silent. I sighed, feeling my eyes close again. I felt really weak and it was kind of scary. Was I bleeding out? No. I don't think so. Though I could have just lost a lot of blood or else I was going into shock. How did people recover from that again? Keep them talking and alert…and sugar. I dug into my duffle bag, pulling out the rest of my coke to try to sip on it. "Aw…I left my phone and my wallet back there."

"Those aren't important," he said and I sighed.

"My phone is how I contact people—"I started and then there was the worst noise possible issued from his radio.

"You contacted someone? Via your cellular device? NO WONDER they found us!" Sunstreaker shouted at me.

"Dude, I didn't KNOW!" I yelled back at him, angrily and with a right to be. I looked at my minor cuts and then tried moving my left arm again. Still nothing. Well, Most of the bleeding had slowed down.

"Then it's good we left it so they won't track us down again," he growled out," Now what's this wallet thing?"

"It holds money and identification," I stated and he got quiet," You know, like my driver's license that says where I'm from and where I lived. How old I am. That kind of stuff."

"Do you have any family that can be tracked through that?" He demanded in a quiet tone of voice. I shook my head and then decided he might not be able to see me.

"Um, no. My mom is dead. Don't have any siblings. She didn't get along with her family so I never met them and my dad walked out on me when I was really little so I never met him and he's had no interest in me. The only thing he did was help my mom give birth to me," I said with a little shrug, or half shrug since my right arm was retarded now. "Look…we need to stop at a store…I need to…change first…but I need to get bandage wrap or something…and antiseptic for these wounds…"

"My scans showed that the nerves in your right arm were severed rendering it completely useless unless they are reattached. Can you do that?" he questioned.

"No…a doctor probably could but we can't go to one or they'll lock me up in some mental ward for telling them that a robot attacked me…and even if I try to lie about it, police will get involved and-," I started but was interrupted.

"You'll get locked up. Got it…Enforcers are ruthless," he said and it sounded like he was being humorous about that. "Ten more minutes and I can pull over and you can change, but be quick about it…then I will pull over at this…Wal-mart up here and you can run in and get what you need."

"Sounds like a plan," I murmured as we drove. "Hey…why'd you leave earlier?" I questioned and got no answer for about three minutes.

"I was contemplating leaving you…but Skywarp has seen your face and alerted the 'cons of your presence by now…so unfortunately I must stick with you until we are with Optimus Prime…then he will find a way out of this mess," Sunstreaker told me, sounding irritable. He pulled over and I got out, grimacing at the now red towels.

"Sorry," I murmured, grabbing them and tossing them into the woods. I pulled a black long sleeve turtle neck on and that took some skillful maneuvering. Then I struggled to get into my black jeans. I tossed the ruined clothes out, not worrying that they were just there. Not like anyone would really find me after this anyways. I would probably be dead. I grimaced as I climbed back into Sunstreaker and tossed my bag to the passenger seat with a wince. I reached over and dug out some cash that I shoved into my pants pocket. This was going to be awkward enough. He pulled over at a Wal-mart and I thanked whoever was upstairs that the parking lot looked rather empty. Grabbing a buggie I made my way inside, doing my best to look normal. Little hard when you were limping and your right arm didn't work. I grabbed a bunch of Rubbing Alcohol and bandage gauze with tape for it. I didn't think my cuts needed stitches per say since I couldn't do that myself so I got butterfly stitch bandages for the worst of it. Then I checked out. All the bags in my left hand I headed to Sunstreaker and tossed them next to my dufflebag.

"Is that all you require?" He questioned and I wondered if the only reason he asked was because he didn't want to explain to whoever this Optimus Prime person was that some human had died while with him. But it happened. Just ask Motel Owner back there.

"Yes…Just need to apply it all and I'll be just fine," I murmured and he was driving away. I must've fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to a song playing on the radio softly but the car was parked in one of those rest-stop areas. I blinked groggily, rubbing my face with my left hand before taking the bags and, making sure I had some cash on me first, headed to the ladies restroom. Someone was in there so I waited for her to leave before completely locking the restroom and stripping down to my underwear to treat myself. I could barely reach the metal lodged into my shoulder but I got it out, causing the wound to start bleeding again. All metal pieces now removed, I bit down on my lip as I all but doused myself in the rubbing alcohol.

"FUCK!" I shouted, biting down on my hand as I tried not to make another outburst. "owowowo…. that fucking hurts…." I felt like crying but at least they were considered sanitized. I took a deep breath before moving on. Rubbing alcohol dries pretty quickly. I did my best to wrap my shoulder wound and taped it down. Then I did up the cut on my left arm as well as my thigh. I gingerly re-dressed myself and attempted to make myself presentable by washing all the blood off that had accumulated. I'm pretty sure my clothes were bloody but at least they were black. I shuffled off, unlocking the doors and went to the snack vending machines to get another little bag of chips and a soft drink. It was interesting trying to get the machine to work with my left hand. I made it back to Sunstreaker and dropped the left over bandage and rubbing alcohol as well as the tape in the passenger seat since I was going to have to change the bandaging. The butterfly stitches were keeping the wounds pressed together so hopefully the skin would heal back up. I was worried about my arm but we couldn't do anything until I saw an actual doctor. The sooner Sunstreaker got to this Optimus Prime, hopefully the better I'd be. "What now, oh fearless leader?" I asked sarcastically and he was quiet, not going anywhere as I struggled to open my bottle of water and drink it. The chips were just as difficult if not worse since I had to use my mouth to rip the bag open.

"I am trying to logically deduce Optimus Prime's location," he informed me and I nodded. Sounded good.

"How's that going for you?" I questioned and got a bitter reply.

"I haven't the faintest idea where to begin," he replied. I managed to keep a straight face on that one fortunately.

"Ahem, why not at the beginning?" I asked and static played over the radio.

"That's where you first met me," He growled out darkly," That is where the original message pinpointed for my arrival…however…certain systems became damaged and I am unable to track or trace the signal…Unfortunately it was an open signal so the 'cons also knew where to come…but Optimus is smarter than that and wouldn't hang around…Once on Earth, I should've been able to contact them…but my system is regrettably not fully functional…"

"…Well, he's working with humans right?" I questioned and got no reply. Was Sunstreaker sulking now? Great. "Maybe you should use human sources to let him know you're here?"

"I thought you said others would lock you up if you went public?" Sunstreaker questioned and I sighed, rolling my eyes before taking a sip of my water.

"Yes, essentially they will and then it might take a while before the government even DECIDES you were worth checking out," I answered him and I had a feeling I was confusing him," Look…people post things on youtube all the time about stuff."

"What's youtube?" he questioned and I made a mental note to make him research humans or something when we found this Optimus guy.

"It's a human website on the internet for people who post videos and stuff up for others entertainment or enjoyment. Sometimes you can learn how to do things because of some videos…it's just a collection of things," I said with a small shake of my head. "But what I meant was we could maybe post a video up or something saying that you're here and looking for Optimus Prime or what not… Of course, then the Decepticons or whatever will be notified of where we were when we posted the video…but hopefully so will the Autobots, and then it's just a matter of avoiding the Decepticons until the good guys come get you." It sounded like a pretty solid plan to me actually.

"And you are sure this will work?" He demanded, sounding very skeptical.

"Dude, if a dancing cat video can get a million views in ten minutes of being uploaded…I can guarantee that a video featuring a very yellow robot will get plenty of hits…even if people think it's just Hollywood trailer or something," I pointed out feeling rather pleased with my idea. "Trust me on this one… We don't care HOW many people click the links, we just need ONE right person to and I'm going to load this video with probable source code words."

"Source code words?" Sunstreaker questioned, sounding curious.

"That means whoever is watching out for Decepticons or Autobots is looking for specific WORDS…and we're going to give them it all…How about 60 seconds with Sunstreaker? That way you can transform…give your little speech…I'll finish it up…we'll upload it…and go hide and wait," I said, getting excited about it now. Sure, I'd almost been killed twice already. Well, first time didn't REALLY count. The jet thing hadn't been interested in me. It was that little robot thing. I was never going to trust little robots with red glowing eyes. EVER.

"Fine…where do we need to go to accomplish this?" he questioned and I sighed, thinking on it.

"We need a camera…then a laptop to upload the video onto it…with internet or something," I replied, not sure where we were going to accomplish this. "We have to go back to where we first came from…Back to the beginning, because that's my town and I'm in good with the librarian so she'll loan me a camera for a little bit to make a video project…and we'll upload it onto youtube…No problem…." Sunstreaker shifted gears and was driving again. Well, wasn't this going to be exciting.

**END NOTES: **I don't think I really have anything to say here… I'm expecting flamers to hit me because they don't like what I've done with Sunstreaker…. *backs away slowly* THIS ISN'T A LOVE STORY AT LEAST WITH ROBOTS AND HUMANS LOVING EACH OTHER…. Not yet anyways….I never LIKE writing those because they don't FEEL right…. Just saying….XD

Hope someone enjoyed SOMETHING here…. Yes… I did throw LOCKDOWN in…and let's just say he's like the GAME version of the Nintendo DS…because I LOVED that voice they did for him in there….But yeah…Now that he's got a personal vendetta against Sunny…what's going to happen? *shrugs* you guys hate me….I can tell.


	5. Trapped in Place

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **Last chapter was lengthy enough but I didn't have any songs—course, this girl hasn't had any time to sing any songs right now. Mwah ha ha, maybe at the end of this chapter?

**Shout-out: **Two new followers: KhAndTwilightFan15 and blackcat711. Thanks for joining this madness here and I hope you continue to read. Two New Reviewers: Neko-Renku, I've replied back to already about her review which was an ACTUAL review I felt like. *chuckles* And of course KhAndTwilghtFan15 who….at least made a complete sentence but again with the word of 'Awesome'. I don't understand what exactly is awesome. I mean, obviously the story is awesome and all, but what parts of it are awesome and which aren't? *shrugs* I don't really care though. Keep reading and enjoying.

**Music: **Songs I'm listening to by Nickelback 'Gotta be Somebody' and 'I'd come for you'. Both very powerful songs, esp. the latter one since they seem to speak deeply to me. Then there's the Piano Duet from Tim Burton's The Corpse Bride.

**Chapter Five Trapped in Place**

The sun felt nice against my skin and I briefly wondered if I was going to end up with a tan because I was spending so much time riding around in a topless car with Sunstreaker all the time. Hopefully we really wouldn't have to deal with each other much after this. I was hoping this last little thing would reunite him with his group of people and maybe I could go back to staring out a window and wishing for a better future instead of what I was doing right now, and that was trying to convince my right arm it needed to work.

"You're sure this will work?" Sunstreaker spoke up again, interrupting the nice quiet peace we'd had going.

"ugh," I groaned," You just don't stop do you. Trust me, it will totally work." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. "Higher Intelligence apparently equals less ability to use common sense and logic." He growled and swerved, throwing me off balance. "EASY!" I could hear laughing coming from the radio and glared at it. "Keep it up, and I'm never washing you at all… you'll have to LIVE with my blood stains because NO one will wash you off because of your nasty attitude." I was rewarded with silence and shockingly good behavior the rest of the trip. I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing at the tangles in it. Well, it wasn't like I was trying to win a beauty contest or anything. "So, once this is done and they come get you…I'm not getting get like locked up for the rest of my life am I? Because I'm pretty sure my government does that kind of thing…and I'd really just like to go see the world and stuff."

"I don't have the slightest idea about that," Sunstreaker replied as we approached a familiar sign and he slowed down, peeling into a familiar neighborhood.

"HEY! That's Sam's house…," I murmured, trailing off. I could see contractors attempting to fix part of it. What the hell had happened there? Sunstreaker pulled to a stop and I frowned, puzzled.

"That's Cybertronian damage," he replied and I wondered what he meant," I know of one particular mech who would leave that kind of energy signal all the over this place like that…Bumblebee has been here but he's gone." I blinked a few times in question.

"Wait…Bumblebee? Like yellow with black or something?" I questioned and Sunstreaker's engine rumbled in acknowledgement. "Sam has this Camaro that has like black racing stripes and is yellow." I smacked Sunstreaker's steering wheel. "Sam has an Autobot… Oh my god…Everything makes sense now. The reason he's wanted, the weird alien terrorist attack happening and stuff…Well, maybe…"

"What are you talking about?" Sunstreaker snarled, almost nastily. I was amazed his radio didn't melt with the poison in his voice all the time.

"I might just need to talk to Sam Witwicky or perhaps his girlfriend about all this. Obviously they are pretty involved with these things…Look, I need to use a phone or something," I muttered and made a gesture for Sunstreaker to go. He growled but we made it down the street and he pulled over at a gas station where payphones were.

"Be careful what you say," he informed me and I rolled my eyes," I'm serious…If Bumblebee has been here, he has been very careful about it. So the last thing we need is a bunch of Deceti-creeps popping up all over this place…" I patted the steering wheel.

"Aw, you're concerned," I said, before getting out. He was spluttering and trying to insult me as I made my way to a payphone. Luckily I had change and I fed it to the machine. My mind blanked for a second on phone numbers and I took a deep breath. Come on…What was the number? No. I needed Mik's number. Sam's had given me some kind of busy signal…though it might work now? I dialed in Sam's number and was surprised when it began to ring. Alright. That was kind of weird.

"Hello?" A male voice asked, but it wasn't Sam's. "Can I help you?"

"Uh," I said trailing off. This wasn't who I wanted to speak with.

"Hello? Who is this?" the voice demanded and I could hear voices in the background, sounded like tons of yelling and something loud clunked something rather hard several times. Was I on speaker-phone because it sounded like it.

"Um…Is Sam there?" I asked, feeling stupid now. Suddenly everything in the background died down to quietness.

"Who is this?" the voice demanded again, this time less friendly.

"Look, I'm not really comfortable giving my name over the phone because this isn't a secured line," I muttered and scanned the area around me as the hair on the back of my neck rose. Everything looked normal though and I forced myself to try to calm down. "Look, just tell him—" Sunstreaker's engines revved loudly, obviously telling me to wrap it up. I glared at him and he revved his engines even louder, catching other's attention. "SORRY! The engine needs a good tune-up!" I called out to the people who still stared at the car like it was possessed. "Oh my god, that is the OPPOSITE of lying low." I hissed at the car before turning my attention back to the phone call where the guy was waiting. "Um… Just… Let Sam know that his friend who likes to stare at the stars called and she needs a little advice on some car problems she's been having….and jet problems…" I made a sudden face and rolled my eyes. Could I sound any more like an idiot?

"…car problems?" the man on the other end asked, seeming more intent now," What kind of car problems?"

"…I don't know if I can trust you," I replied, being honest. "I've been through pretty much hell and I'm kind of in an injured state now thanks to my current situation." Revving engine caught my attention again as well as other people's again. "OH YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" I screamed at the car and kicked a rock towards him," Just give me a few seconds please. It's bad enough I can't actually SAY anything due to monitored lines thank you very much, so CHILL."

"Car problems, hunh," the man said on the other end and seemed to sigh," Listen. You can trust me, but even if you don't…you haven't got much of a choice. Are you in any current danger?"

"Um…No?" I asked and glanced at Sunstreaker," Unless you count my border-line psychotic car."

"…Alright. Where are you?" the voice questioned and I bit my bottom lip nervously. I didn't know if I really could trust whoever was on the other line. What if they were with the bad guys?

"Where it all began," I replied, and waited to see if that was even understood.

"Got it…what's your current status?" He demanded and I could hear sounds of people rushing around and yelling again. "Are you able to run and hide?"

"Yes," I whispered, getting that weird feeling again. My eyes widened as I spotted the muscle car just sitting there waiting. How long had it been watching us? Sunstreaker must not have noticed him yet. "Oh hell…"

"What's wrong?" the male suddenly demanded and all sound stopped again.

"Our not quite friends from earlier are back," I murmured, my heart pounding in my chest. "Look, my car isn't fully fuctional either. It can move and such…but it has no um…higher functioning systems like long-range sensors or communication and even the short-range ones are trippy…" Obviously because Lockdown was just sitting there waiting for us to leave. Would he not attack us right here?

"Can he access weapon systems?" the male asked, having apparently come to the conclusion that our cover was blown anyways.

"No, but I think they both like the up close and personal fighting," I replied, feeling sweat beading up and dripping down off of me. I swallowed nervously. "Look…we're going to have to flee again and Sunstreaker is going to have to fight so I've got to let you go okay. I'll try to keep us away from him for as long as possible but it might be a fight." I hung up and calmly got back into Sunstreaker.

"About time," Sunstreaker growled and I hesitated, feeling my heart pounding in my chest still. What the hell was I supposed to do now? "Well, what did we decide on?"

"I think someone's going to be coming to get us…but we should move and find somewhere to hide and wait," I said, trying not to look at Lockdown. He was gone. I don't know if I was relieved or extremely worried. Sunstreaker's engine rumbled and he pulled out of the gas-station to head away.

"Where do you recommend?" He asked and I found myself checking for any signs of Lockdown. Still none, so we were safe for now. I didn't know how long it would take for someone to find us anyways, or if they were actually coming. I drummed my fingers nervously on the steering wheel in thought as Sunstreaker simply drove around the town.

"Well…maybe we should just hide in plain sight," I murmured and I could detect confusion in him.

"What do you mean?" He suddenly asked me as I spotted a used car lot. It was closed though, so we were in luck.

"Pull over there…and in between some of those cars and then go back into idle or something," I told him and he complied. I sank down lower into the seat in an attempt to attract less attention to myself. "So hopefully anyone looking for us will kind of overlook us here anyways…maybe…" I wasn't sure how that would even work.

"Well, it's worth a try," Sunstreaker spoke up and then that was the last I heard from him for the new two hours. Literally. I'd drifted off into a light sleep until Sunstreaker woke me up with a quiet whisper. "Here he comes…" I shifted slightly and risked a glance around. Sure enough, Lockdown was cruising by very slowly as if searching for something. For us. My heart hammered in my chest almost painfully as I tried to calm down. This was bad. Really really bad. Sunstreaker didn't move or make any noise. I thought my heart sounded too loud to me personally but Lockdown seemed to have found nothing as he moved on slowly.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for someone to actually find us?" I whispered quietly, almost to myself really but I knew he'd hear me for sure. "I mean, if one of the Autobots was involved and they found out?"

"This is a big planet…with strange customs and we're trying to blend in…It may take a little longer," Sunstreaker informed me quietly. I figured as much but yeah. My legs felt incredibly stiff and I think I might have to go to the bathroom soon. There was a small pressure building in my bladder anyways so I knew as much. I sighed, settling back into the seat again without much else to do. I was tired of just sitting and waiting, knowing there was a predator out there stalking us and quite ready to destroy us. Life sucks…and then you die. A few seconds later I heard the revving of an engine and another vehicle slowly pulled into view before pulling to a halt. It was a rather large and impressive black top-kick truck.

"Friend or enemy?" I questioned and Sunstreaker seemed to groan slightly.

"Well he's on the same side, but I don't think I'm considered his friend due to one too many pranks," the car hissed through the radios. I noticed a rather attractive man climb out of the truck as well. He was in regular everyday clothes. White t-shirt, tennis shoes, worn jeans and some kind of work boots. He also had on a black baseball cap and sunglasses. He had slightly tanned skin from too many hours in the sun and I could see muscles on him so he must work out or had a job that was very physical. He had brown hair that definitely had a military cut about it. He was definitely not an average every-day guy. He scanned the area and I made a move to climb out of Sunstreaker who didn't open his door.

"What's wrong?" I questioned with concern and scanned the area. I didn't see anything of concern though.

"You said earlier you were worried about your government locking you away…I cannot assure you that they will if you are not with me," the car suddenly said and I could hear some kind of emotion warring with his voice. This was definitely out of his character, I could tell that much.

"Look Sunstreaker. You've done enough already…what happens next was going to happen anyways…Besides, I don't need to burden you anymore than I already have," I pointed out and he seemed to take some time thinking about it. The man didn't approach us, he was leaning against the truck with arms crossed over his chest and apparently waiting for us to make the first real move towards him. I mean, it was pretty obvious I was having a conversation with the car from where he was across the street. "This will get you back to your leader or whatever and he'll update you on whatever you need to probably now…and…hopefully you'll find your twin." I rested my hand reassuringly on the steering wheel and that seemed to settle things for Sunstreaker who popped his door open for me. I climbed out and grabbed my duffle-bag, looping it over me as best as possible considering I still couldn't use my right arm. I did my best to limp over to the man beside the truck while Sunstreaker followed even more slowly behind me.

"Hello. I'm Major Lennox. Will Lennox," he said and offered me a hand to shake. I made a little gesture at my right arm sheepishly and he frowned.

"We were attacked by some freaky car called Lockdown and his little sidekick Rumble," I explained and Lennox's eyes narrowed. "I have multiple wounds thanks to the little guy…but Lockdown is still here and looking for Sunstreaker." I gestured back at the yellow car that sat silently near the black truck. "So he needs to be taken care of and made fully functional."

"We'll take care of it," Lennox said and I met his gaze. He seemed so sure of himself really. He smiled kindly at me and opened the passenger door of the truck. "Come on…I need to get you to medical attention." I sighed and climbed in, accepted help from Lennox to get situated and buckled myself in. Lennox climbed in and rested his hands on the steering wheel but didn't do much else as the truck drove itself. Okay. That was still pretty creepy. "So what's your name and how do you know Sam?" This felt like an informal interrogation now.

"I'm Vivian Summers and I went to high school with Sam. We were pretty good friends until he got his car and started dating Mikaela. He just didn't seem to have time for anyone else so I spent my time with Miles. I've kept in touch with him though," I replied with a half shrug. "I've worked some odd jobs here and there to try to make some money and attend community college."

"How'd you come across Sunstreaker?" Lennox asked, seeming to scan the area carefully as they drove on.

"Well, I worked part-time at this book store for this old lady…who owned him or something…I don't really know how that one worked…but she wrote me a check for a lot of money and gave me the car pretty much because she thought I needed to go see the world and stuff. Really pretty nice of her and I'm sure that's about the luckiest thing that happened to me before…then again I've got killer robots fighting each other so I'm not sure how much luck that really is," I muttered trailing off.

"Do you have any family?" He demanded, taking out his phone and typing something into it. Good thing he wasn't really driving.

"None. My mom wasn't close to her side of the family and they never approved of her running off with my dad to begin with so I never met them. She died about two years ago and my dad walked out on us when I was just born so I don't even know who he is," I replied and Lennox glanced over at me.

"I'm sorry…Look, Sam is able to talk now if you'd like to speak to him…and this line is completely secure," he informed me and one of my eyebrows rose as he pressed a button before handing it over.

"Hey Lennox. What's up?" Sam's voice suddenly asked.

"Sam, It's Vivian," I cut in, feeling like crying suddenly as I held the phone to my ear.

"Vivian…What's the matter?" he asked, seeming really concerned now. I could hear him talking to people in the background before the noise died down. "Sorry, had to go somewhere quieter…Everything alright? I kind of heard in a rough rundown that you came in contact with some Decepticons and were with an Autobot. How you hanging?"

"…I feel like the worlds gone insane," I murmured quietly and I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. Life does that. It's weird…trust me. If you're with Lennox and Ironhide, you're in the safest place possible…Did you get hurt?" he asked and I could hear voices picking up in the background. "Hang on… No, no more tests please. I'm fine. Yes…Well can I please finish this phone call?...thank you." I heard him mutter darkly under his breath before he got back to me. "Sorry…it's kind of crazy here. Look…I'm going to try and see if I can at least arrange for us to meet up…Most likely their going to try to pay you off and return you to a normal life…as normal as one can get…with little to no contact with the Autobots…probably for the best anyways."

"Yeah," I murmured, glancing into the side mirror to watch Sunstreaker driving behind us. An idea suddenly occurred to me and I kept it at the front of my brain. "So…I got into a little fight with this little robot thing called Rumble…who shoots little discs out…So I tried to hit him with a baseball bat and only succeeded in breaking one of the red lights on his head before he fled…and totally flipped me off." I heard Sam chuckle again.

"Yeah…that would've been his optics…which are like eyes. So you blinded him in one eye," Sam told me and trailed off," Look…you're going to be fine okay. I don't know what's going to happen now, but you are going to be absolutely fine."

"Sam…I don't feel like I'm going to be fine. That thing was going to end up killing me even though it said it wasn't. Sam, it liked pain. And that really big one called Lockdown, yeah. He got in a fight with Sunstreaker and was going to kill him…I could just tell…I mean, he didn't because Sunstreaker managed to rip one of his arms off but…Sam, he found us again…what's to say he won't keep doing it? I mean sure, he's after Sunstreaker right. Can you honestly say everything is just going to go back to normal? I don't even think I can sleep with that on my brain right now…," I was rambling and I knew it, but Sam was letting me and so was Major Lennox but I could tell he was listening to me as well. I sighed, closing my eyes but ended up opening them again anyways.

"Yeah…you'll probably have nightmares for about three weeks or something…but it gets better," Sam informed me.

"How?" I demanded and was met with a loud sigh.

"Well…for me, it's because I had Bumblebee and Mikaela…I had a support system," Sam murmured quietly and I could tell he was looking at them from the way his voice had changed," I had the Autobots to talk to for a little while there…and I even made it to college." I winced as I remembered something.

"Sam…I'm sorry," I suddenly said sharply and Sam paused from whatever he was about to say," I …There was this weird girl that gave me the creeps that came into a bookstore. She was blonde and well…just creepy. She was asking a lot of questions about you for this bogus report she was doing…and I kind of told her offhandly that you were at college…and…" I trailed off, knowing he'd figure out what I meant.

"…Its okay. You didn't mean it," Sam offered kindly and I heard voices in the background. "Looks like I'm about to have to go get some more tests done."

"Oh…I'm sorry," I murmured and then recalled my idea," WAIT! Don't hang up…Can you…Well, I'm not sure how this is going to work out…But I think Sunstreaker needs this…Can you put your cell on like speaker on something and give it to someone called Sideswipe?"

"…heh, yeah…Hang on," Sam said and I could tell he was moving," HEY SIDESWIPE! Yeah, hey…Sunstreaker is fine but my friend Vivian wants to try something since it's going to take them a while to get here…You game?" There was a loud pause then the phone sounded oddly on speakerphone.

"Hello?" a new voice questioned.

"Alright Vivian," Sam said with a chuckle," This is Sideswipe…plus most of the hanger alright but they're being pretty discreet. I have to go get tested again because they don't think I'm fine anymore. Listen, you're going to be fine okay. Don't worry."

"Alright Sam," I murmured then looked over at Lennox who raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Can you pull over please?" He nodded as Ironhide pulled to the side and I climbed out and headed over to Sunstreaker with the cellphone. I leaned over to set the phone down in his console.

"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked, seeming confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Letting you talk to your twin," I replied, switching the cell to speaker," Alright Sideswipe. The phone is on speaker over here that way Sunstreaker can speak with you…Play nice." I said with a smirk and leaned back up to go. There was an awful noise thing again but it was coming from the phone, but then Sunstreaker let out similar noise through his radio and I realized it must be their native language as they talked. I headed back to Ironhide and climbed inside, shutting the door. I realized Lennox was giving me an odd look. "What?"

"I agree with Ironhide…that was pretty smart," Lennox said, still having the same weird look on his face as Ironhide pulled out to leave. I gave a retarded half-shrug since my arm still wasn't working correctly. I really hoped it'd be fixed and back to normal but I had a feeling recovery time wasn't going to be perfect. The trip took over two hours, even at the increased speeds at which Ironhide seemed to travel. We suddenly approached what looked like a regular military base. Lennox flashed some kind of I.D. at the guard and we drove through followed by Sunstreaker. Lennox took us to some kind of hanger where we climbed out of Ironhide who promptly transformed into a very large and scary looking robot with what looked like a rather sinister weapon attached to him. I headed over to Sunstreaker to grab the phone back for Lennox as he transformed and headed off with Ironhide inside the hanger, seeming to be looking for someone. That someone was a very silver looking robot that seemed similar to Sunstreaker in an odd way. Maybe it turned into a corvette as well?

"VIVIAN!" a female voice cried out and suddenly I was attacked. I shrieked startled and managed to fall over on my ass in an attempt to evade the sudden contact. Mikaela stared down at me in confusion and I just shook my head, pushing up with my left arm in an attempt to get back up. "What happened to your other arm?" She inquired, eyes narrowing intuitively. I gave a half-shrug still seated on the ground.

"Hi. My day's been going pretty okay. Thanks for asking," I replied with an exaggerated eye roll as another robot came over. This one was enormous with a red and blue paint-job with flames on him. Enormous. He was followed by another smaller than him robot with a green paint-job and what looked like lines on him that were similar to ones found on medical vehicles.

"Optimus, my scans aren't complete yet," the green robot complained, taking a step closer to the large one who stopped near us. I noticed Lennox was coming over as well to help me up, but he wasn't alone. He grabbed me and scooped me up completely into his arms as another person approached me. They had something in their hand.

"HEEEEY~!" I shrieked, trying to struggle with Lennox when something sharp seemed to pinch my arm. "Ow…what the hell was that…for?" I asked, blinking a few times as the world suddenly started to spin.

"A sedative," the other guy replied and I noticed a medical sign on his uniform," To help you relax. We have to get you into surgery for your arm immediately before the nerves die completely and cannot be reconnected. Do you understand this?" I blinked stupidly a few times and Mikalea was suddenly in my face, trying to talk to me. Then she looked angry at the medical guy who seemed to be freaking out slightly. The world slowly slipped away from me and the last thing I remember seeing was glancing up at the rather large robot who simply loomed over us. He seemed to grow closer and more clear then everything else before I was swallowed by darkness.

Just because the darkness had consumed my body physically, my mind was very much alert. I was dreaming now. I was sure. I was in a very large field with…wheat? Yeah. Amber waves of grain and a rather large blue sky overhead. It was clear and I couldn't quite see a sun anywhere but it was extremely light outside and I was wearing a long flow-y white sun-dress that was strapless. I was barefooted too and headed off into the distance. The amber fields gave way to green ones and I could see a large cliff. So I headed for it. The rest of the world was white here…seeming to just end completely. Things seemed to call out to me from there, but I couldn't quite make out the sound of it. They promised happiness and peace. I swallowed nervously, wondering briefly if I was dead now.

"Wouldn't go that way little lady," a voice suddenly spoke out. It was very smooth and kind of pleasing to the ear to listen to. Not totally deep but still down in that octave range and very definitely a males. I whirled around, looking for something and spotted a large robot figure sitting farther away from me underneath a very large and tall tree. But he wasn't an extremely large robot. He was fairly large but not frightening of course. "Not if you're looking for a way back you know." He spoke with a definite accent that I couldn't quite place either.

"Way back where?" I asked, coming closer to him. I wasn't afraid of him. I don't know why not. My experience with large robots weren't a pleasant one.

"Back to the life you came from…if there's a way back for you," he replied and made a slight gesture around us," This is like an inbetween…a waiting place of sorts I reckon. If you had a way of going back, you came here and waited…or moved on if you were completely done and didn't want to wait…" He was silver and seemed to have a visor of some sort that flickered with a blue light. "It's rather relaxing here…"

"Seems kind of lonely," I said and wrapped my arms around myself.

"That is true," he said tipping his head slightly to the side, and patted the ground," Why don't you sit down until you're called back hunh?" I smiled slightly and went to sit beside him.

"Are we dead?" I asked and he tilted his head the other way as if thinking on it.

"I suppose we are…I mean…I'm fairly certain I am but see…if they could fix me, I'd be back in a jiffy," he said with a nod of his head and a smile that seemed to light up his entire being. I smiled seeing as how it was contagious. "As for you…I have a feeling you're only slightly dead and will return fairly soon." He chuckled and I liked the sound of it. Very pleasant.

"…How long will you be here?" I asked him, growing worried.

"Until the world is ready for me to come back," he replied as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Wow…you have major patience," I murmured and propped my chin up on my knee, wrapping my arms around my legs. Oh! I could use my right arm again. I glanced over at the robot figure. "My name is Vivian Summers…yours?"

"Jazz," he said with a little laugh," Nice to meet you Vivian." He seemed to sigh slightly and tilted his head," You know what I miss here…Music…I mean, I got myself to sing and play but there's just something about it that seems and feels so fake…you know?" He turned his head to look at me," Say, do you like music?"

"Yes," I replied with a shy smile.

"Would you do me a favor and sing me a song before you go?" he asked and I bit back a giggle.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked and he tilted his head.

"Surprise me," He said then cut me off," And I don't care if it's not a happy song…I want something meaningful to you alright? Sing it with your soul. Those are always the best ones…" He trailed off, obviously waiting for something from me.

I took a deep breath and slowly began a song,"

**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone**

**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong**

**Moonlight on the soft brown earth**

**It leads me to where you lay**

**They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**

I stared out into the white expansion, wondering briefly how long I would actually be stuck here. I mean, I wanted to live sure but it was peaceful here. Oddly enough. I mean, even with this Jazz guy that I'd never seen before in my entire life so to speak.

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me **

**Even in death our love goes on**

I glanced back over at Jazz to see what he seemed to think of my choice in song but he had his head titled back to rest against the tree as if he were simply listening. Odd behavior, but I guess I'd be the same if I'd been here as long as he had. I was struck sad by this note now.

**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love**

**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love**

**They don't know you can't leave me**

**They don't hear you singing to me**

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me **

**Even in death our love goes on**

**And I can't love you anymore than I do**

I took a deep breath, swaying slightly as I listened to the odd ghost songs of music playing around me. This was the music instrumental though and I could almost hear the song singing to me now. I closed my eyes, listening for my cue to join back in.

**I will stay forever here with you**

**My love**

**The softly spoken words you gave me **

**Even in death our love goes on**

**And I can't love you anymore than I do**

People die, but real love is forever," I finished off with a sad smile and glanced back over at Jazz again who was looking at me. I couldn't see any eyes but I just knew he was staring at me as if memorizing this moment. Maybe recording it? He was an alien robot technically.

"That was real pretty," he murmured then tilted his head again," Looks like its time for you to go back now." I stood up and looked around, seeing a door had appeared randomly in the field. I glanced at Jazz nervously. "Go on…you'll wake up and this will seem like nothing but an odd dream…you probably won't even remember it."

"What about you?" I asked, voice catching slightly. He smiled at me gently this time and tilted his head again to the other side.

"I'll be here…and I'll remember you. Don't you worry about that," He told me and frowned slightly," You might wanna go now though so you can get back on time…Go on…Don't worry about me. I've been here for a while now, I don't think I'm going anywhere too soon." He smiled at me as if he'd told me a joke and I took a reluctant step to the door before screwing up enough courage to open the door. The last thing I heard was Jazz's voice echoing. "Oh, and tell the others I said hello." Then it was darkness all around me.

**End Note: **AH HA. Look what I did there guys…and this chapter has become significantly LONGER…*glances at it* Where did you grow so long? *shrugs* Hope you enjoy as usual.


	6. Mind over Matter

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **Oh wow. Apparently people really do enjoy this story…because I'm still getting tons of views on it. Hehehe… I should think up a better summary to catch people's attention I think. *pauses* Do I WANT people's attention though? *shrugs* Most people won't make it through the first chapter actually. Hehehe, unless they are review checkers…I sometimes check the reviews first to see if it's a serious story or not. *laughs* So review? Maybe…Maybe not…hmmmm… And I'll think I'll explain my personal situation at the bottom of this chapter for anyone interested in knowing what's going on.

**Shout-out: **OH MY GAWD! I love you people so much. I've FOLLOWERS who are READING this stuff…and like…wow… ACTUAL reviews. I'm all like 'SAY WHAT?' everytime I check my mail and SEE something new there. You gais make me all giggly inside.

**Music: **Um… I'm listening to t.A.t.U…. Uh… There's a couple of songs but I don't know if it's significant to really MENTION all of them? Plus Maroon Five for sure.

**Chapter Six Mind over Matter**

There was a warm pressure against my left hand. My good one I think. Why did my head hurt so much? Why was it so hard to open my eyes and just move? Why couldn't I form any coherent language? I tried speaking, I really did. I wasn't sure if anything actually came out of my mouth more than what felt like a weird 'murrr' noise. Was I part cow? No, that'd of been moo. I was in and out of it for a while there, still unable to completely open my eyes either. I felt odd, like I was kind of just hovering right outside my body but I knew I was there because I could feel that warm pressure in my hand like something holding it and there was something stuck in my arm too plus I could hear faint beeps of a machine. Come on. I tried reasoning with myself to just open my eyes, but my body didn't care what my brain thought it was supposed to do right now.

I felt kind of fed up with myself but didn't know what else to do…until music reached my ears. It sounded like a radio but…was that my music? I didn't know who else listened to stuff like I did but it sounded like a random CD I'd burned for Sam once when we were younger because he'd decided to become more cultural active in music regards for my sake. At that time he wasn't aware of how much I loved to sing or dance, he just thought I loved music. I focused on it, trying to sort out the lyrics to it. I wish I could sing to it. My eyelids shifted and suddenly opened only to have me blinded by the light.

"oooooowwww," I hissed, closing them again. A soft chuckle reached my ears and my eyes flew open again to see who was attached to my hand. It was Sam but I had a feeling he and Mikeala switched out regularly. She was currently sleeping on some kind of couch thing that was in the room with me. I winced and glanced at the IV drip in my arm as well as the heart monitor. "Did I die?" Sam's eyes darkened before lighting up and I wondered when he'd suddenly changed all of a sudden.

"Doctors said it was a reaction to the sedative they gave you…apparently in your current state it wasn't a good combination…we lost you a couple of times but you eventually came back to us. You've been out for about three days now," He murmured and I frowned, glancing at the sheets. Ah. That was awkward. Sam seemed to realize where my thoughts were and blushed slightly. "yeah…I'd get a doctor before messing with anything though." Man, this was beyond awkward.

"So…why are you holding my hand?" I asked because he still hadn't let go.

"It seemed to soothe you, having personal contact with someone," Sam pointed out and slowly let go of my hand. That warm feeling slowly left me and my eyes narrowed in suspicion as I studied Sam more intently. He merely gave me an amused expression with eyes that danced with some type of mirth.

"You've changed a lot," I pointed out and he tipped his head forward slightly.

"Yeah. I've been through a lot," he informed me before glancing over at Mikalea who was still sleeping," She was worried almost to the point of sickness." My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Hey, people still care about you…" I sighed, before tugging the IV out with a wince and undo the heart monitor. The door burst open immediately and a doctor came in with a nurse. They were telling me all kinds of things and a groggy Mikalea slowly woke up to watch the chaos. I calmly explained that I wanted a certain thing removed and Sam left so they could do that before they made me sign some form that was my temporary release from medical things. I was given some clothes that were obviously Mik's because I would never have worn them. It was a bright pink t-shirt that said 'I 3 N.Y.' and these white bell bottom pants. I was allowed to keep my black tennis shoes at least. I grumbled as I shakily made my way around. Three days of not moving made a person stiff. My right arm was paining me a little bit and felt extremely stiff but I could now move it thanks to surgery. I wanted something to eat but I was told nothing solid yet so I was brought to a cafeteria area to get a to-go cup thing of chicken broth pretty much. It tasted amazing and I sipped it slowly as Sam led us to the large hanger area I'd last been in.

"Ugh," I murmured, hating how weak I felt. Mikeala kept shooting me worried looks and hovering like she wanted to touch me and help me but I kept giving her a nasty look when she got too close to clutching me.

"Mikaela, She's got it," Sam said with amusement more than a rebuttal. He was teasing her. She frowned still, wanting to be useful to me. I yawned, and rubbed my face with my right arm only wincing slightly as the stitches pulled. The hanger looked like a lot of things were going on at once. We were approached by a stickler looking kind of guy who I immediately decided I didn't like, judging by the shared looks though…I wasn't too bad off.

"She can't be in here," the official said, having some kind of packet in his hands," She needs to be questioned and contained—" He was cut off by me suddenly popping my hot soup open on him. He yelped, backing up and staring at his now ruined clothes. He glared at me.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. Guess my nervous system isn't quite up to proper functicality yet. I am so sorry about that," I said, but didn't sound sorry. His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to me. Mikeala had a hand clapped over her mouth with wide eyes. I got the feeling others were staring at us now.

"This isn't over Ms. Summers. Far from it. I get what I want and that's going to be you fairly soon young lady. Watch yourself because you're already too deep into this situation for the government's liking. You're a high risk that needs to be locked away," He growled before stalking off. I glanced down at my cup with a slight pout.

"Damn, I was really enjoying that," I muttered and Mikaela took the crushed cup from me to go toss it away in a trash bin. I glanced over at Sam who was just studying me without much emotion. "Dude, he was an ass hole and he wants to lock me up. I don't agree with that." I winced as I tried to stretch my arm out and he shook his head.

"Pissing off the director is probably not such a good idea," He informed me as Mikaela rushed back over.

"Are you okay?" She questioned as if she couldn't decide if I'd really done that on purpose or if I was actually having arm problems. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she examined me.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I questioned because it wasn't the first time she'd asked me it before and I kept answering her patiently," I am as good as I can get right now." She looked slightly hurt and glanced over at Sam who sighed.

"Took her a while to stop asking me that and I'm still not entirely cleared yet," he muttered, running a hand through his hair," Look. I want you to meet Optimus Prime."

"The one Sunstreaker needed to report to," I commented and something in his eyes seemed to tell me he was impressed I still remembered that much. "Um…like the leader right? Uh, I'm really not that important to meet and shouldn't it be more like the less I know like the better hunh?" Sam scrunched up his face in thought and shook his head before seeming to carefully pick his next words.

"Despite the fact that you are merely a casualty to this…Optimus Prime would like to meet you, since you did bring Sunstreaker back to us," he told me calmly, keeping his eyes on mine. Something about him spoke of ancient knowledge, and his eyes were older than he was. He smiled and they were right back to the way he was normally and I swallowed nervously before following him to this ladder of stairs connected to this very high up platform where people were working. I spotted Major Lennox who made his way over to me.

"Glad to see you up and about again, you gave us quite the scare," He informed me and I thought I was going to faint again. What was it about this man? He was fairly attractive for sure. I smiled slightly, feeling like I probably looked like completely crap right now. Way to go. Though, this guy had seen me cut up and bleeding. I turned as large heavy footsteps slowly reached my ears. The large robot from before was approaching us and I realize this platform was so we were more at eye-level when speaking to them.

"Greetings," he told me in a low voice that rumbled through me completely. Man, that was some voice. His blue optics seemed to twinkle with amusement. "I am Optimus Prime—"

"Leader of the Autobots," I interrupted and felt my face heating up," Sorry, I'm Vivian Summers."

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who brought Sunstreaker back to us," he informed me and sounded very sincere. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"How is he faring?" I questioned.

"He is much better thanks to Ratchet and being back with his twin," Optimus informed me politely before being barraged with questions from some of the other people working. Mikaela suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her and she had a smirk on her face as she did.

"uh, Mik…where we going?" I asked as she simply shook her head. I noticed Sam was staying behind to be involved in the discussion. Odd, but maybe it wasn't really. I sighed and allowed Mikaela to lead me to a very large room area where several robots seemed to just be chilling. There was a large flat-screen TV set up with some game consoles and other things plus a couch for humans as well as a large metallic looking one that some robots were lounging on. I blinked shyly, hiding behind Mikaela sort of and not letting go of her hand the entire time. There was a human male playing what looked like halo though or some fighting game with guns on the tv. He was dressed like a regular civilian though. He paused the game and looked over upon hearing us come up.

"Well hello~" He said, getting up quickly and running a hand through his hair as he tried to appear more suave towards us. "Ahem, I am Leo~ Like the Lion because I'm fierce and passionate." He offered a hand and I gave him mine only to have him press his lips to it. I gave Mikaela a look and she just rolled her eyes.

"Leo, This is Vivian Summers. Friend of mine and Sam's. Also not in your league," She informed him a little harshly. His shoulders slumped slightly but he seemed to give me another look over.

"You got a boyfriend with an alien car too?" He asked, looking kind of dejected.

"No, I'm single and I don't own an alien car but I did travel around with one," I replied going to sit on the couch. The robots seemed to be ignoring us and continuing their conversation except for a yellow and black one that waved cheerily at us. Oh that had to be Bumblebee. Leo remained standing but Mikaela took a seat next to me.

"Oh very cool," he replied, trying to think of what to say next and not look like a total moron. I thought it was kind of cute. He vaguely reminded me of what Miles would've been like if he hadn't been so anti-social. I smiled slightly, tilting my head to the side as my eyes trailed over the multitude of games. I spotted microphones poking out and glanced slyly at Mikalea who smirked in return catching my drift. Kind of made me feel bad but almost dying needed some good revision.

"You like to play games right?" I asked him and he looked interested as he nodded," How about game with wagers tied to wins?" I questioned and he smirked before nodding.

"What? You wanna play death-match on Halo with me?" He said, cracking his knuckles," Be fair warned I am a pro."

"Oh no," I said with a grimace," I don't think I can play games with tons of violence right now because I'm still mentally recovering from almost being killed, but by all means go ahead and play with yourself." Mikalea snorted at my wording and I gave her another sly look. She just shook her head.

He frowned slightly before asking," So what do you want to play?" He looked kind of confused as I pulled out a karoke game. I wiggled it at him devilioushly, really I just needed something to lighten up my mood before I completely lost it and went crying in a corner. Mik seemed to realize I needed a distraction and had enough common sense to realize that music was a good outlet. "But that's like…karoke…we can't keep a score?"

"I'll judge," Mikaela said with a wink and he frowned.

"No, because you'll just vote for her," he said and suddenly Bumblebee whirred seeming excited and pointed his fingers at me.

"You can bet I'm in—It's the people's choice—The winner is," It was clips from different radio stations and soundtracks but it was weird. Was that how Bee communicated? Mik must've seen my questioning look because she nodded at me in reply and I ended up frowning slightly.

"Alright, so Bee and I are the judges," Mikalea stated and still Leo didn't look too impressed but then a solider entered the room. I could tell his uniform was Air Force and he looked pretty important. I blinked a few times as he headed over to sit on the couch.

"Man, I feel tired," the african American male said before resting his head on the back of the couch," Oh…you guys doing some kind of singing game?" He questioned just as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entered. They ignored us completely and went to go talk to two robots hanging out further into the room. I didn't know any of them.

"Yes," Mikeala said," Bee and I are judging because they are going to make wages on stuff with whoever wins…. You wanna help judge them?" The man grinned.

"I'm Epps by the way. Chief Master Sargent in the Air Force," he offered me a hand which I accepted and he had a firm hold. I watched as Leo hooked the system up and entered the disc. Several songs cycled through and he nervously glanced over at me, twiddling with his microphone.

"You wanna go first or me?" I asked and he shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors?" I suggested and we did a quick game. He won, so I sat back down on the couch to wait my turn. He cycled through before settling on eye of the tiger. I chuckled, and tried to not giggle as he sang it. He sang in a false falsetto half the time but I had to admit he wasn't bad. He winked at me before handing me the microphone to let me choose a song. I wasn't nervous though. I mean, it was just me singing. I took my time flipping through the songs for a good choice before just hitting the random button. It settled on You kill me by the Expoxies form the Can't stop the future disc. I smirked before opening my mouth to follow along with the screen, "

**I'll wait for this I'll wait for you to rise **

**And you bring me through you make my sense shine**

**I drink from you a sensation close to wine**

**And I bust them blind**

**And I am no longer mine**

**You kill me**

I was only singing the parts of the female though. The system provided back up to me. It was a pretty spicy song actually, very technical in its regards and just a little awkward to sing really except for the main lyrics which I kept pretty close to, letting the system do the rest for me. Kind of felt like cheating though.

**You leave so quick is there logic to this price**

**Let this sensation slip away**

**I get pulled out in the tide**

**I want to live but I feel this stitch inside**

**Fixation overdrive you make my senses wind**

Here I paused to listen to the other side of the band sing with the whole 'You kill me's throughout the rest of the song until my actual part came back in. This wasn't my strongest song but we were doing more than one so I wasn't too concerned. Leo had seemed pretty okay with The Eye of the Tiger but I figured he was going to fail at something.

**Repetition Ridicule**

**Integration Go to School**

**Population Override**

**Radiation Suicide**

I butted back in now wanting to finish strong at least with this song. Next one would be interesting for sure.

**I'll wait for this I'll wait for you to rise**

**And you bring me through you make my senses shine**

**I drink from you a sensation close to wine**

**And I bust from them blind**

**And I am no longer mine**

The song slowly wrapped up and I passed the mic back to Leo who had his eyebrows up questioningly.

"Best two out of three songs, fair enough?" I questioned and he smirked like he owned the play before launching into some rap song that I didn't even understand. Obviously not his best choice judging by everyone else's faces and I tried not to laugh at Leo. Yeah. This was my way back for sure. I smirked before settling back into the sofa to wait for him to finish making a fool out of himself. Eventually he handed me back the mic, grumbling something before settling down. I hit the randomized button and waited for the song to pop up. This time it was Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's. A very lovely song. I could sing this one good for sure. I took a deep breath closing my eyes waiting for the song to start before launching into it with some deep emotion making its way into my voice as I let the music surround me, "

**My head is stuck in the clouds**

**She begs me to come down**

**Says," Boy quit foolin' around" **

**I told her," I love the view from up here**

**Warm sun and wind in my ear**

**We'll watch the world from above**

**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**

I wasn't sure what everyone else was doing but I felt a strange silence in the room suddenly grow and I realized everyone must have been listening to me now. I couldn't help it. This song was emotional to me as it described those happy moments we should just cherish that we sometimes ignored and I felt like this was life's marker for me right here…right now. I continued on.

**We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun, you're mine**

**All mine**

**Play the music low **

**And sway to the rhythm of love**

I felt a smile ghost on my lips as I knew from memory this entire song and the next couple of lyrics. I swayed slightly, spinning in a small circle to face my crowd and winked at Mikaela before dipping into the next part. Corny yeah, but I wasn't serenading her just like that. She looked extremely emotional none the less now that I seemed to be singing the song at her.

**My heart beats like a drum **

**A guitar strings to the strum**

**A beautiful song to be sung**

**She's got blue eyes deep like the sea**

**That roll back when she's laughing at me**

**She rises up like the tide**

**The moment her lips meet mine**

**We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun, you're mine**

**All mine**

**Play the music low **

**And sway to the rhythm of love**

**When the moon is low**

**We can dance in slow motion**

**And all your tears will subside**

**All your tears will dry**

I closed my eyes again so I didn't have to witness Mikaela suddenly crying as I hummed the next little part which was really just noises rather than actual lyrics. This song just kind of filled me with a warm feeling that eased away all my concerns. I was kind of glad the random shuffle had actually picked it for me. It felt like a god-send. True.

**And long after I've gone**

**You'll still be humming along**

**And I will keep you in my mind**

**The way you make love so fine**

**We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun, you're mine**

**All mine**

**Play the music low**

**And sway to the rhythm of love**

**Play the music low**

**And sway to the rhythm of love**

**Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love**

I listened to the music as it trailed off and slowly opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me. Mikalea didn't seem to be aware of the tears that slowly trailed down her face and I frowned slightly before handing the mic to Leo to pick his next song and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I'm such a mess," She grumbled against me, but seemed to cling to me. I rubbed her back reassuringly. "God…It's because…Well, first Sam died and you know. That sucked, I was scared as hell…and then he was back and…I don't know anymore. Then you show up…and scare the hell out of me when you try to die too…and well, now you're back…" She sniffled, trying to pull herself together and gave me a glare. "Look at you, you're ruining me." She wiped at her eyes and thanked Epps when he offered her a tissue from one of his various pockets. She wiped her eyes and then her nose and folded the tissue to hang on to it. The next song Leo got shuffled on as A Nightmare Before Christmas song. I think it was Jack's Lament or something. Leo did pretty good actually. I smiled kindly at him throughout the song, just liking to relax really. He handed me back the mic with a smug smirk on his face. One of my eyebrows rose as I hit the shuffle button again, looking for a song to sing. She will be loved by Maroon Five. Oh, that one wasn't bad. I could manage it. I gave Leo a look when he muttered something about cheating before taking a deep breath to begin the song,"

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

I risked a glance back over at Mikalea who was trying not to cry again. She was pretty emotional it seemed. Looked like she needed another hug after this one and Leo just looked entranced by it all but I had no idea what was going through his brain right now. I glanced at Epps who seemed to have a neutral expression on his face. Did I win this game?

**Tap on my window, knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You come anytime you want, yeah.**

**I don't mind spending every day**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Yeah**

**Tap on my window **

**Knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful **

**I don't mind spending every day**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**[In the background]**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**I don't mind spending every day **

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

I let the song die off and set the mic down since both our turns were gone. Bee mimed clapping and played a clip from his radio that told us we'd both done a wonderful job and then gestured excitedly at the other two who seemed thoughtful.

"Alright, This is pretty easy. Who won Round one?" I questioned. That was eye of the tiger versus my terrible rendition of the Epoxies. Mikalea made a guilty face and pointed at Leo for that one. Epps nodded and Bee let out an agreeing chirp. Leo looked smug. "Round two?" Terrible rap song versus me. I obviously won that one. "Round three?" They glanced at each other and seemed to have trouble debating it. Epps tilted his head to the side.

"I think I liked yours better," he admitted and glanced at Bee who tilted his head before picking Leo. We both looked at Mikalea who seemed indecisive but then Sam strolled in and she jumped up to go hug him. Sam laughed and glanced over at us.

"So what's been going on in here?" He questioned as I sat down on the edge of the couch to watch Mik who wasn't looking at us but buried in her boyfriend's neck.

"Mikaela is the deciding factor of the winner of the song competition between Leo and I," I replied and he chuckled before patting his girlfriend.

"I think they want a vote," he told her softly and I heard her mumble something back that made him laugh. God. They were so in love. I could just see it oozing from them. "Come on Mik…You have to pick one…Which did you like more?" She mumbled something," Then is that your vote?" Another mumble," Yes…you have to vote. You volunteered for this." There was a sigh and she mumbled something again. He nodded towards me and I laughed as Leo pouted but then I impromptuly peeked a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't look so down, we can have another competition later," I told him and another voice cut in.

"Hey, I can sing too ya know~!" A voice cut in and I turned to see a small robot…with red optics hanging on the couch beside me. I shrieked an ungodly sound before falling off the couch pretty hard as I scrambled away from it. Leo looked startled as did several of the other robots. My heart was banging pretty hard in my chest and I brought a hand up to it wondering if that was a bad mistake to spook like that. Everything slowly grew dim and people started rushing over to me as I sank again into that blissful darkness.

Again, I was there. A girl shouldn't die twice within the span of one week should she? I glanced down at my bare-feet and the white shoulder-less sun-dress I wore. My hair was down and whipped around in a gentle wind that played with me. It felt warm and calming here. I glanced around, spotting Jazz sitting predictably underneath a tree. I headed over to him without any fear this time.

"Hey Jazz," I said softly and he chuckled, tipping his head to look at me. I could faintly hear a recording of me singing eerily Even in Death song. I shook my head.

"You know, I'm going to start thinking you're just dying to keep me some company," he said with a little nudge of his clawed fingers against my back. I went to sit beside him, leaning against his side this time and he seemed to appreciate the touch gently drawing a claw up and down my back as if reassuring him he wasn't alone. I was amazed he'd stayed sane here by himself. "Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in no time…Lemme guess, something startled you so bad your heart decided it had enough hunh?" He was teasing but I caught a serious tone in his voice and nodded. He seemed to sigh, but it was like a venting of air from his systems. "You got to be more careful there, little lady…" He nudged me and I smirked at him.

"Want another song before I leave? This one a little more happier hunh?" I asked him and he chuckled before nodding. I didn't know how long I had so I decided quickly on one. I opened my mouth to sing,"

**You push me**

**I don't have the strength to**

**Resist or control you**

**Take me down, take me down**

**You hurt me**

**But do I deserve this?**

**You make me so nervous**

**Calm me down, calm me down**

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

**So come here**

**And never leave this place**

**Perfection of your face**

**Slows me down, slows me down**

**So fall down**

**I need you to trust me**

**Go easy, don't rush me**

**Help me out, why don't you help me out?**

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

**So you say "Go, it isn't working"**

**And I say "No, it isn't perfect"**

**So I stay instead**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

**Take it , take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**I'd give it all away just to get you back**

**And fake it, fake it all**

**Take what I can get**

**Knockin' so loud**

**Can you hear me yet**

**Try to stay awake but you can't forget**

**Wake you up **

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

**You say "Go, it isn't working" **

**And I say "No, it isn't perfect"**

**So I stay instead**

**I'm never going to leave this bed, ooh**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

I trailed off, feeling slightly breathless because of that, but again I could hear the ghost of music around us the entire time I was singing. I glanced over at Jazz and rested a hand against the armor on his hip that I was against and he glanced down me just as a jolt went through me that was rather painful. I gasped, grasping my chest and he frowned.

"Um…guess this ones going to be a little different," I murmured, eyes watering slightly as I noticed a weird white fog stretching closer towards me. "Uh…Jazz…what's that?" He paused, seeming to think before gently rubbing a clawed finger against my back.

"That's you dying," he said nonchalantly and I looked at him with panic in my eyes.

"But I DON'T WANT to die!" I suddenly shouted, standing up and facing him. He gave a little shrug.

"I didn't either but it happened…and technically you already did…because you are here," he said and gestured around us. I gaze the eerie fog a sideways glance, backing away from it and pressing into Jazz's side. He seemed to sigh again, doing that gentle tracing thing against my spine. It was extremely comforting. "If I remember correctly about the human heart…It stopped beating…but it takes the human brain about seven minutes or so before it shuts down completely…then there's something about oxygen levels but I can't recall…so I imagine that sharp pain you're experiencing is someone attempting to get your heart started again." He tipped his head to the other side as he considered it. "Yeah…"

"So…First sedatives kill me…and suddenly my heart is weak?" I questioned and he gave a little nod as if I shouldn't worry about it.

"You've put it through too much strain…I blame the Decepticons," he said as if suddenly amused," Oh, that reminds me…Can you remember to tell the others hello for me?" He gave me a serious look, nudging me with his clawed digit," You didn't tell them last time."

"Kinda slipped my mind," I murmured feeling sheepish. He chuckled; catching me under the chin gently with the tip of his claw and making me look at him. "Look, little lady. It isn't going to be so bad…Talk to Sam…or Optimus. They know a lot about dying and stuff… I'm not lonely here…Kind of at piece…but I'm in limbo, and I want out but I want back to the rest of the world…because the war still needs me…Can you pass on that message?" I gave a slight nod and he chuckled before nudging me to the side. "Good…oh, and this is going to hurt." He reached over and tapped me hard against the chest and pain shot through me. I lurched from him but he tapped me again just as quickly and he slowly faded away with the rest of the background. JERK. I could still hear his musical laughter. "Remember to tell them." I gasped as my body spardoically lurched upwards.

"GOT HER!" Someone shouted and fingers were checking my pulse as a bright light flicked from eye to eye. "Hey, you in there?"

"Yeah," I said with a scratchy sounding throat. "Can I get some water?"

"In a minute," the voice said as several things happened around me at once. Eventually a water bottle was handed to me open. "Sip that slowly," The voice insisted and I ended up chugging it down regardless. Man, I was thirsty. I slowly focused on my surrounding. I was sitting on the ground and there was a little machine next to me with little paddles. We were still near the TV and game system. I blinked a few times, attempting to focus. "Reaction times are slow but she's improving rather quickly…Alright. I need you to tell me what happened." This was a doctor.

"Um…I think there was the fight or flight reflex and I went with flight but my heart didn't quite catch the memo when I didn't need to do anything," I murmured and was met with an unimpressed face," Dude, I saw a freaking little robot thingy with RED OPTICS…Reminded me of Rumble…" I trailed off and the doctor seemed to understand.

"Alright…now further scares…I don't think your heart can handle that…I don't want to confine you to med-bay but—" He started and I laughed. He gave me a concerned look and I shook my head, clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, sorry," I murmured and he gave me a quizzical look before turning to Sam.

"She needs to have someone with her at all times," He informed Sam and Mik who promised they'd be with me and do their best to keep me out of bad situations that might accidently upset my heart. I sighed, realizing I seriously had a problem. I didn't get off the ground as the Doctor left and Sam came over to kneel beside me.

"Hey Sam…when you died, did you see anyone?" I asked and his eyebrows knitted in sudden concern before he shrugged slightly.

"The thirteen primes wanted to speak with me," He said with a shrug, then gave me a hand up," I suppose if it were important you'd see someone…Why?" He gave me a quizzical look and I thought about it before deciding to hell with it.

"I keep ending up in this weird place with a field and a large tree and a cliff…and there's this…I don't know. He said his name was Jazz and he loves music," I replied and everything stopped around me.

"He said what?" A robot hissed, stalking over to us. I felt like hiding. This one was scary. He was in a black and white combination like a police car and had bright blue optics. Sam put an arm around me in comfort.

"This is Prowl. He's the second in command here," Sam informed me and gazed up at Prowl," She said she met Jazz when she died…"

"Uh, he's in limbo and wanted to know what was taking so long to get him back here because he said there was a way too," I mumbled and realized more bots were gathering around us. Oh man. This was going to get really awkward really fast.

**END NOTE: **Omg…the popularity of this story SCARES me sometimes… *grins* especially when I throw Jazz into the mix. Who DOESN'T like Jazz? I mean, come on.


	7. Endless Possibilites

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **So I'm going to be working on a weird way of bringing Jazz back that might cause...optic ridge raising and flamers. I don't know. I'm not expecting everyone to GET it or to ENJOY it. It will be fairly dark. As for the reading of this story…I'm amazed no one's cried "mary-sue" Yet…Usually that happens about this point… *shrugs* I don't think I'm mary-sue, because technically we'd all be mary-sue humans you know that right. We either try to make everyone HATE us in life or we want everyone to LOVE us. Either way. *shrugs* Life goes on.

Ahem, now I've thought about putting this in here at all or not. Put it at the top, or put it at the bottom. Guess I'm going to put it at the top so you readers know a little bit more about me. I went to join the Airforce a while back and got into BMT though 18 Dec 2012. Got out about 15 Feb 2013…I didn't come out perfect, I had some medical issues with shin splints and baby teeny weeny stress fractures. I was stuck in HOA (hold over airman) for about two weeks before finally convincing them to let me go to Security Forces tech school. (Which is STILL on the same base as BMT by the way for those of you who don't know that) It was okay, I mean I wasn't perfect but I was making it. Then we did the hardest part of training in my mind, and that was three weeks out at Camp Bullis where I found out I wasn't that perfect. Proceeded to twist my knee, give myself SEVERE shin splints which led to minor thigh splints and HIGH STRESS areas in my feet where the radiologist claims I have a fracture in my RIGHT one. (weird, cuz my left leg hurts WAY more than the right does but they claim the right is the worse).

So I made it through Bullis to prove I was strong enough to keep going until the end. I want to be a cop and protect people. (sorry anti-militarism people who might be reading) I wanted the chance to explore the world and do something good for people. Cops can do that and the military could help me travel. *shrugs* That's just how I see it. Now. I'm still in tech school because I had a month and half of school to go but got placed on SOT X-ray. (Team X-ray for Students out of Training due to medical reasons) This is just until I heal and can resume my training. I attend physical therapy and stuff like that. I work CQ shifts for 8 hours Mon-Fri but get Sat-Sun off and usually Friday is a short day for me. I'm pretty well taken care of considering I'm injured. My injuries are common for those in the Security Forces training. I've learned amazing things while being here that have changed my character and who I hope to become. I've learned to shoot several weapons (which I'm qualified on because I can hit the target and VERY CLOSE to the target but I'm no expert-shot on it…thought I have potential to be one if I'd actual use the sights instead of just pulling the trigger and hoping to hit something…which is amazing I qualified really.)

I suppose this is my explanation to you about why I seem to be able to post so quickly all the time. (Like I have no life) I have to do something or go insane attempting to sit still and heal like a good little patient. *growls under breath* Most of the doctors here make RATCHET look tame…especially the physical therapists…*shudders* You don't wanna piss off the Officers here. Seriously…but sometimes they make us do stupid things we don't understand that normal doctors frown upon. *shrugs* NOT COMPLAINING THOUGH. I am still being paid but that's because I'm healing. Some might argue that we broken kids aren't "doing" anything right now but that's not true. We're healing and we're helping out around the base by keeping accountability of everyone who enters or leaves the dorms. I tend to work 1300-2100 most of the time unless my appointments get into the way of that. So…I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just letting you KNOW what's up is all. Also, my wisdom teeth are coming in and I'm waiting to be contacted by oral surgeons so they can set me up an appointment to RIP these bad boys out… *cringe* I mean…they REALLY hurt right now and I can't really EAT anything. (I really need to get some soup or something…so I don't starve to death on pudding and apple-sauce…plus nasty peanut butter my friend is making me eat for protein.) So yeah, in about a week or so I'll be delirious and won't be posting or something I think. Well, I can't think of much else to say really. *head tilt* Um… I don't know. Enjoy the rest of the story?

**Shout-out: **This story has so MUCH popularity…oh my primus. I feel so good seeing this happening to me. Heh heh.

**Music: **Voodoo Doll by Fergie. Don't give me that look. I like her and I was like I need an ACTUAL song for this…and I don't know… It's a weird song, in a way but I ADORE it. *chuckles*

**Chapter Seven Endless Possibilities**

I was officially bored, being confined to a room until further instructions arrived. Sam had to go handle something and I wasn't allowed to just wander off. The door was locked too or I'd of totally been up and wondering around by now. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the little couch in this room. There was a desk and stuff but it didn't have anything on it so this must've been an empty office room. I sighed, rubbing at my face with a tired sigh. I spotted a phone on the desk and thought 'why the hell not'. So I dialed Miles number, deciding I needed to talk to him and see how he was doing. I sat back in the desk chair, as the phone rang once and only once before it was answered.

"Hey Vivian," he said and I sat upright startled.

"How'd you know it was me?" I demanded, shocked and heard him laugh.

"I didn't…I was just thinking about you and wondering if I should call you and see what's been going on," he informed me and I was really glad to hear a familiar and normal person voice. Miles wasn't involved in all this weird stuff after all. I sighed, leaning back in the chair. "You sound tired…" He teased me and I knew he was standing somewhere smiling," I don't recognize this number though…what happened to your cell phone?"

"I lost it," I told him, being only partially truthful. I'd actually left it behind when Rumble and Lockdown had attacked…along with my wallet of all things. Luckily I still had claim to my duffle bag…somewhere. I glanced around the room, startled when I saw it'd been dropped into a corner for me. Oh okay, maybe I was leaving soon? Hell if I knew. I just knew I'd set things off with the big robots and humans when I'd mentioned seeing Jazz in what I supposed was an inbetween place. I'd immediately been swooped on by that government official guy who didn't like me and stuck into this room…where the door was locked so I couldn't really go anywhere. I was pretty sure no one even knew I was in here. Maybe they did but I wasn't allowed to leave. Oh lord, what happens when I have to pee? I glanced at the trash-can and quirked an eyebrow. Guess I could.

"—if you aren't going to talk," Miles voice finally caught my attention.

"What? I'm sorry," I said quickly and his easy-going laughter cut in over the line. Man, I think I just wanted to listen to him talk about normal everyday boring stuff.

"It's fine Vivian…Really. But I was telling you how I decided to drop out of Veterinarian school. They wanted me to dissect a piglet…A little baby piglet," he said, sounding offended now," I couldn't do it…So I dropped out because I don't think the medical field of any sort is good for me…Maybe studying diseases though. I could do that and work on curing people." I heard something in the background like an airplane taking off.

"Are you at an airport?" I asked, confused and he chuckled.

"It's a surprise," He murmured and I frowned not saying anything," I figured I'd come visit you…so I'm about to purchase a ticket. I was just going to show up at your apartment and we could go hang out."

"Oh…," I said and thought 'well damn'," Um…I'm not in town…and I don't know how long I'll be away Miles…" I heard him sigh in disappointment and felt really bad now. I cradled the phone to me pulling my knees up to my chest so my feet rested on the chair.

"Well…that's okay…I'll just visit my parents for a little bit before deciding where to go next," he murmured and sounded kind of hurt," You think you might be back soon though?" I glanced around me, twisting the cord of the phone with my fingers. I had no idea honestly.

"Um…I don't know. I'm trying to take care of some business," I said and thought of what Leo had said," I'm trying to enroll in some colleges so I'm doing some campus tours…I just came into a lot of money actually." I glanced at the duffle-bag with a 'no shit' look before giggling slightly," Yeah…" I trailed off and there was a weird pause over the phone.

"I miss you," Miles finally broke in and I felt my eyes start to water up at that," I miss being able to hug you…to tuck your hair behind your ears…to eat the things you tried to cook."

"You mean the desserts I always managed to burn?" I asked, sniffling and grounding a palm against my eye in an attempt to not cry more than I was about to. He seemed to sense it, but went on in a gentle tone of voice.

"Yeah…I still would've eaten them, because you made them with your own hands…You know, I miss the smell of your ocean breeze shampoo and conditioner…that Shakira perfume you sometimes wore that I bought for you that one Christmas…I miss the sound of your voice when you'd sing to me," He said and I swallowed hard.

"When you got sick?" I asked, knowing what he meant. I knew where he was getting at too.

"Yeah…you remember that New Year's Eve?" he asked and I closed my eyes because I did. I could recall it vividly. We'd been on top of Miles roof since we couldn't get onto my apartments. He'd spread a blanket up on the roof to be more comfortable as we watched the stars. We'd had twizzlers and grape soda for us. Miles had watched the clock, silently keeping track of when midnight would pass. A shooting star had flashed overhead and I'd turned my head to see if he'd noticed it but he was staring at me and then he'd kissed me. It'd been a sweet and slow kiss, kind of testing the waters. He'd pulled back with a goofy smile and wished me a 'Happy New Years'. I'd been quiet the rest of the night as we'd gone back to looking at the stars like nothing had happen. Then he'd disappeared off to his school and I'd gone to my life. We'd kept each other on the phone for a long time until I felt like we'd just separated and I'd stopped trying to call him all the time. He'd seemed to understand the need for a little distance and didn't approach me afterwards.

"Yeah," I murmured, knowing we both remembering the same thing. I could almost see him smiling through the phone. I sniffed, trying to wipe my eyes again as tears threatened once more. Damn me.

"So…Can you at least grace me with a song?" He questioned and I giggled slightly.

"Sure…what…uh…what do you want to hear?" I murmured, straining my ears for background noise. As far as I could tell, no one was near this part of the base. That official guy had dragged me pretty far away and no one had seemed to notice at the moment. Curse my luck right?

"Surprise me," He murmured and I knew he'd closed his eyes and would just listen to me go on forever if he could. What the hell was wrong with us? I flipped through my internal list of songs in my brain before settling on one and took a deep breath before opening my mouth to sing to me.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**

**Reaching for the phone 'cauase I can't fight it anymore.**

As I moved to the next piece of the song, Miles voice cut in with mine just like the song's accompaniment did.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

I wondered if he was getting weird looks now because he was singing softly into the phone with me, but was Miles and did things regardless of what anyone thought or said to him. I knew Trent had been a total dick to him the rest of our school life because of that thing with Sam and Mikaela. I finished the last trace of the lyric.

**For me it happens all the time.**

Miles voice jumped right back in with mine as we reached the chorus and I was glad he actually knew this song so well. I didn't sing many duets with people but he wasn't a totally bad singer, kind of rough around the edges sure but hey.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

I trailed off, letting him pick up on the next part for me. He wasn't a total solo kind of guy though and his voice wobbled with his sudden lack of nerves. I suppose it was easier to blend with me.

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

I cut in for one line before letting him finish his piece.

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? **

He wobbled a bit as I suddenly left him for his final line before the chorus kicked in.

**For me it happens all the time.**

My voice blended nicely with his as we picked up on the chorus together again for the final time.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

**Oh whoa**

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**

**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**

**Well I don't know how I can do without.**

**I just need you now.**

**I just need you now.**

His voice dipped out completely as he listened to my final line and I let the notes ring out.

**Oh baby I need you now.**

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just seeming to reminisce in the past. Finally I had to break the silence or I was going to go crazy.

"You never told me you could sing," I muttered almost accusingly and he laughed slightly.

"You never asked me if I could," he replied then continued," Besides, I liked to hear you sing more…"

"Yeah but we could've had a bigger expanse of songs and duets," I murmured to him and he chuckled again before I heard the songs of someone talking to him. "Look, I'll let you go okay…and I'm going to try to get a new cell phone alright…I think I totally misplaced mine anyways…but yeah. I'll call you okay?"

"Only thing I'll look forward to," He teased me and hesitated. There was an almost awkward silence in between us like we were supposed to say something but neither of us wanted to breath that sanctuary.

"Take care," I said and hung up quickly. I could feel my heart banging in my chest rather rapidly and then screamed as the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a very pissed looking Mikaeala who put a finger up to her lips to keep me quiet. Leo was kneeling in front of the door, having obviously hacked the key-access thing to get it to open for me. I leapt up and hugged Mikaela who shook her head but hugged back. Leo grabbed my bag.

"I was going frantic when I couldn't find you…then Galloway was talking about how he was taking care of loose ends…and like…Optimus couldn't technically do anything about it…so we're springing you ourselves…because they can figure stuff out but still give you base liberty at least but we're going to have to avoid Galloway…and that means we're going to be sneaky to get you back to the Autobot side of the hanger because Galloway HATES being there with them," Mikaela informed me and Leo nodded before pointing a thumb at his chest.

"That's the ONLY way I haven't been locked up yet while the government negotiates with the school to get me back in…and they are totally funding everything for it when I get back…They'll probably work out the same sweet deal for you…Hush money and stuff," He said with a wink before leading the way down the hall. Mikalea kept a hand on my arm as if afraid to let me go because I'd vanish again. "Also, you should be aware that your little dream death visit whatever with this Jazz guy has EVERYONE in a tizzy…"

"I've never seen Ratchet more worked up then he already is," Mikaela admitted, and sighed as we continued down the hallway. We'd pause at each corner and Leo would peek around the corner. That's when a random song popped into my head and I bit back a giggle. Mikaela gave me a puzzled look and I gestured at us.

"I just thought of a random song," I muttered and she rolled her eyes," Want me to sing as we flee?" She gave a little shrug and made a motion for me to do it quietly. I hummed a little bit before starting it softly under my breath and just jumping into the lyrics to make Mikeala laugh. "

**There's a spy by my window**

**I know it's you**

**You like to keep an eye on me**

**I know you like to keep an eye on me**

**There's a spy By my window**

**I know its you**

**Won't you like to keep an eye on me**

**I know you like to keep an eye on me**

**Keep an eye on me**

**But if you want it got to let it be**

Leo surprised me next by winking at me as he flicked around the corner with his hands together fingers interwined with pointers up and pointed like a mock-gun. He opened his mouth and let out a verse from the same song that had me giggling as he tried to be smooth and sexy about it, but kinda failed. "

**When the dog's away that's when the cat's play**

**You'll be my girl, I'll be the spy**

**Like the James Bond flick girl I'm ready to ride**

**When the cat's away that's when the mouse play**

**You'll be my girl, I'll be the spy**

**Like the James Bond flick girl I'm ready to die-**

His song was interrupted when he flipped around the corner and smashed into Lennox who didn't look too impressed with us. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mikaela holding onto me as we slunk around the corner. I stared at the ground as Mikaela stuttered and stammered trying to come up with something to say to him. Nothing. She fell silent as his look didn't change. Oh man. I hope I hadn't gotten them into trouble…maybe Leo's singing was just annoying and his mock weaponry probably had something to do with it. I shuffled my foot slightly, not looking up at him.

"And just where do you three think you are going? As a matter of fact, what were you doing?" He suddenly demanded, less than impressed. Obviously we'd picked the wrong guy to piss off today. I swallowed nervously, licking my bottom lick and trying to think up something. Normally the truth worked right?

"I didn't have a bathroom in that room and I really have to pee," I said just as quickly. Lennox's eyebrows rose slightly but he didn't say anything to us. "So…we're just heading to the bathroom now…Alright?" I flashed him a little smile and nudged Mikeala along who was still holding my hand. She took the lead and we strolled across the hanger bay without much of a second glance. Suddenly there was a shout and I spotted Galloway on top of the very tall platform as he was apparently in discussion with Optimus Prime and someone on a screen up there. He was pointing at me and shouting, and then there were two guys rushing towards me. "Anyone want to just run for it?" I asked innocently before letting go of Mikaela's hand and racing off. She was quick to keep up with me. It took Leo a few seconds to figure out what was going on. We were ducking around the Autobot's and trying not to get squished by them as there were several shouts from people. I didn't know where I was going so I ducked into a hallway and through a couple of rooms and then into a separate hanger bay that had other robots in it. I slammed the door shut behind Mikeala and Leo listening to it beep as it locked. The guys chasing me banged on the door before scowling and walking away as I made a face at them childishly. I was panting slightly as were the other two.

"Man, you are a lot of fun," Leo suddenly said and we straightened up to look around. This room had other Autobots in here and they were looking at us in an annoyed fashion as Mikeala's cell went off.

"It's Sam," She said and answered it. I spotted Bumblebee who was coming over to us with a pep in his step. He waved at us excitedly before leaning down to apparently examine us. He pointed at the door and tilted his head. I glanced at Mikaela who seemed to be giggling at something on the phone and then at Leo who was still catching his breath. He gave me a thumbs up and I smirked before turning my attention back to Bee.

"Well. Some creep named Galloway decided I needed to be stuck in this room with like no bathroom for like…the rest of my existence," I told Bumblebee who played some clip that basically said that wasn't right. I nodded," So Mikaela and Leo went to fetch me…and then we ran into Galloway…and now we are here…" I said and looked around. "Where-ever here is." Bee played another clip that made this sound like a place where sleep was done. No wonder the others looked annoyed. "Is there another way out of here?" I asked and he made a gesture to the open hanger bay doors at the far end. "Alright guys…let's go." I said and started to head off. Mikeala held up one finger before finishing her call and giving me an irritated look.

"Sam's talking with Optimus Prime and Galloway right now…about you," she said with an off-hand expression on her face before getting serious," Apparently they are working out some deal for you to attend a college of your choice to get a degree…whatever you want…in exchange for your silence about this whole operation." I nodded, because that sounded rather good. Leo elbowed me with a smug grin.

"You should go to college with Sam and I. It's pretty chill there," he said with a laugh, then made a face," I mean…it was until this freaky alien chick attacked us and made out with Sam…" One of my eyebrows shot up and I glanced over at Mikeala to judge her reaction. She didn't seem to have one at all though so I supposed she was over it.

"In a few days I get to go back to my dad to help him with the shop of course," she told me with a little half-shrug," I won't accept the government's cover-up money…Though this time I might…because this has been hell on me." She ran a hand through her hair in one sexy little move and I smiled at her.

"Sounds like an excellent plan," I murmured then placed a finger over my lips and made a sweeping motion around us where annoyed robots were powering down for recharge. "Now let's leave before they send Lennox to kidnap me."

"Oh you'd so go willingly," Mikeala said with a little wink," Careful, man is married with a kid."

"Oh I'm aware he's married, and that's really sweet for him to have a kid. He looks like he'd make a fairly decent father," I murmured and she frowned slightly before nodding. We headed off towards the entrance. Bumblebee played a clip that sounded like he was asking if needed to come with but we waved him off so he could go sleep. The sun felt nice but the wind was amazing on me as we headed out. No one stopped us so I must've been permitted to walk around again. Leo still carried my duffle-bag, every now and then inquiring what was in it. I replied clothes and money after a while of ignoring his question before we got to a nice open green field. We went to go sit down and relax. It was rather nice really.

"Do you think they can bring this Jazz guy back from the dead?" Leo suddenly asked and I glanced over at him. He spoke as if he'd never met the guy and apparently he hadn't because his first brush with them was at the college with Sam. Mikaela had been there for the entire time with Sam and continued to be with him. That was true and solid dedication there. Not much love was stronger than that.

"I hope so," she murmured tilting her head to the side," He was pretty cool from what I can remember about him…Didn't get much time to talk to him but yeah…He was very full of life it seemed like." She smiled suddenly as if remembering the first time they'd ever met. "I'm sure he'd of been fun to have around…" She sighed, frowning again," They said Megatron consumed his spark…Just…ate it…and that's why Jazz isn't at rest because Optimus hasn't felt him reach the well of All-sparks or something like that…None of the sparks Megatron eats makes it that far…"

"Wait…so sparks are like their life source?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Ratchet explains it as…their heart and soul in one…It's what makes them who they are and…gives them life," She murmured with a sad smile," Megatron consumes them apparently and their energy fuels him longer and better than any energon could…he absorbs who they are…Their memories…their powers…everything." She trailed off, looking slightly sick and I reached over to squeeze her forearm comfortingly. She blinked as if shocked she had any emotions and rubbed her face with her hands before smiling over at me instead. "You've given them hope again…After all this craziness and this war…That's what they needed…Hope."

"Let's just hope it isn't false hope," I murmured, not quite understanding how one was supposed to bring back someone from the dead. I mean…you could bring a human back. But the heart was always there when they died…Where did the soul go? How did it know to return to the body? Why didn't we become zombies or just brainless drones when we returned? It was kind of confusing to think on. But the way Mikeala explained it. It was this energy ball of sorts that just hovered inside of them…contained within their armor. I was tempted to see one but she told me it was a very private and personal experience that wasn't shared with just anyone after all. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before lying flat on the ground. Mikalea was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them firmly with chin propped on it. She looked worn-out and extremely upset about something. I didn't know what though and didn't feel like prying.

"Any hope is better than no hope, right?" Leo questioned, and I turned to see what he was looking at. The sunset. Man. Had it gotten that late already? I sat up to watch it and we sat in silence. Then Mikaela's cell went off again. She frowned before fishing it out and answering it. She got up pretty quickly and walked a bit away from us so we couldn't hear the conversation with whoever it was. Maybe Sam? She was giggling and seemed really uplifted. I tilted my head slightly to the side, studying her lips. She was saying someone's name…but not Sam's. Maybe her father? I shook it off and went back to focusing on the stars arrivals. The lights on the base were screwing that up though. I got up and so did Leo, who offered me my bag back.

"Thanks," I said, looping it over my shoulder to rest between my breasts again. "So we head back now?" I questioned and he glanced over at Mikaela who spotted us and waved us on mouthing 'later'. Guess that answered it. I headed off with Leo at a slow luxurious stride, not a care in the world. Actually. I lied. I had every care in the world here. What if they couldn't bring Jazz back? What if I'd given them a hope that would literally blow up in their faces and disappoint everyone? Well, Jazz had told me to tell them so I could only hope I was doing the right thing here with this. I sighed, and Leo glanced over at me.

"Something on your mind?" He asked and I shrugged," Sometimes it helps to speak aloud…even if others don't understand it or can't help you…It's supposed to help your brain formulate its own answer or something…" he trailed off thinking about it," Yeah. Something like that."

"You just want me to talk to myself," I muttered with a sly grin. He shook his head and held up his hands innocently.

"Nope, just telling you what I was told," He replied and stuck his hands back in his pocket. I sighed and continued walking in silence. He didn't press me again for information which was nice. When we got back inside, he even took me to some spare quarters that weren't being used so I could lay down in a bed for once. Like, actively lay my own self down to sleep. He hesitated outside the door as if uncertain what to do now.

"Night Leo," I said and shut the door in his face, answering for him. If anyone in the world deserved my affections…I'd choose Miles first and foremost. I don't know why…but maybe because he knew me and actually cared about me. I wasn't sure though.

**END NOTE:** Oh man, I feel like this chapter was extremely short or something…The slag? *le sigh* Oh well, Just another random chapter… And no, I didn't get AS DETAILED about that radical idea with Jazz because…I just didn't feel like going there with it… SO NYAH…. Let's just say yes…Jazz WILL be making a come-back but not YET… Oh no… There's SO MUCH more needed for this….heheh


	8. Unaccounted For

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **Hey it's me. And let's just say this weekend looks beautiful and I might get some things DONE…Like the rest of this chapter…Throwing the trash away…Finally throwing the trash away…Maybe moving rooms to stay with another girl I KNOW from BMT whose on X-ray as well…since her roommate is gone and mine is about to leave…I will probably do that tomorrow with her agreement. She wanted me to move in like a week ago but I was stubborn and said no I was fine….Now I think I'll be doing the weird move from room-to-room thing because she's literally like…the door over in the hall…same wall as mine…XD

**Shout-out: **Oh good golly miss molly… This story has SO MANY PEOPLE reading it…and reviewing and I can't FATHOM why… *glances at story again* Actually, I think it's because One) People don't have much to read and Two) I'm not that BAD of a writer… *chuckles*

**Music: **Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru. (I don't know what that's from or WHY I even have it but hey I do and it's not THAT bad of a song)

**Chapter Eight Unaccounted For**

I was dreaming again, and this time I wasn't dead. I knew that. So why was I here? It looked different though. Everything was burnt and it was raining ashes like on Silent Hill. I could still feel terrible heat buffeting me and I felt trapped as I walked towards the now blackened tree where Jazz was waiting as usual. He didn't seem to realize his surroundings were a little morbid. I swallowed nervously, reaching up to touch him but he shifted suddenly.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you…I am made of metal…I could be extremely hot to the touch," he warned me and I dropped my arm to my side. I still had on Mikeala's borrowed clothes and shoes so I guess that's how I knew I was still alive. "Why are you here again?" He tilted his head slightly to the side," Did you tell them I'm here?"

"Yes...I think they're trying to bring you back," I told him and he gave a slight nod but I knew he was waiting for me to continue," Jazz…you know this guy called Megatron, the one who killed you…He's a spark-eater or something…he ate your spark." Jazz didn't say anything or even move for that matter. I swallowed nervously, wondering why I would even tell him something like that. Was I trying to destroy his hopes of getting back now? What a bitch move. "Look…I don't know much about you guys and I'm not going to because I'm going to accept this deal that I go to college all expenses paid pretty much by the government for my silence on you guys and the world…" He still hadn't moved or said anything. "Jazz?...I'm really sorry…I just…thought you should know…It's why you literally can't move on…"

"I'm going to fade," he murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I frowned, wondering what he meant. "Since I can't move on anywhere…I can't come back…I'll be here…and slowly fade because I'm trapped within Megatron…" He left out what sounded like a false laugh. "And here I was just hoping…thinking there was a plan for me…and nothing…There's nothing for me anymore…"

"No," I insisted," There IS hope for you…Don't give up Jazz…not yet. There are still avenues to explore…I'm sure they can do it." I didn't want him to fade away into nothing. This was a new and weird experience and I felt like I had to save him now. There had to be a way. "Maybe…maybe they just need to get your spark back from Megatron's." I murmured, tilting my head slightly to the side in consideration. Jazz turned to finally look at me, with curiosity. "I mean sure…the spark is like this energy right, and each and every one of them is extremely unique to yours…and from what I understand of this Megatron guy and consuming these things…he combines them with his…but it can't be a perfect fusion after all right? I mean…there's still YOU inside that spark somewhere…and since you were the LAST one to be eaten, and not that long ago…maybe you're still very separate from him…"

"…I'm not sure if that can be done…You're talking about Megatron here," Jazz pointed out to me but I didn't really know who that was so it didn't really matter much to me. "I mean…getting him to just open his chassis so you can pick out my spark from the handful in there still…plus his own… I mean…What if my spark is tainted?" He asked, and I caught a tint of fear in that statement," What if it makes me evil like him?" He shook his head," No. I couldn't do that. I can't…I should just fade…Give up now…"

"NO!" I shouted at him, getting him to look back at me," You can't GIVE up, Jazz…that's what Megatron wants you to do…He doesn't think you can come back…but I DO. I believe in you…Someone will think of something I'm sure…It can happen." I stared at him with hope in my eyes and determination in my mind. Jazz had to come back, he really seemed like he deserved it after all. I felt something brush my shoulder and frowned slightly, then realized it was my actual body being slowly shaken awake by someone. I waved quickly at Jazz. "Do NOT give up, Jazz…keep fighting…I'll bring this up to someone else and they'll FIGURE something out for you alright." I hissed at him and he didn't move, "Jazz, promise ME you won't give up…not yet…"

"I promise," he murmured, sounding very weak and very terrified suddenly. I sighed before allowing myself to wake up to Mikaela hovering over me.

"Sorry…you were kind of moaning in your sleep and trashing around…looked like you were having some kind of nightmare," she murmured, trying to be comforting. I squinted at my surroundings.

"What time is it?" I questioned and she checked her cell-phone.

"It's like 3 in the morning," she replied and I squinted at her.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No. You woke up Leo who banged on my door to get me to come check on you…I don't really sleep much right now," she murmured and stoked my hair before standing up to go," I'll wait outside if you want to get dressed and go for a little stroll or something…" I nodded as she left and got out of the bed to change clothes. The last outfit I had in my duffle-bag that wasn't ruined or dirty was a poofed up black mini skirt with dark purple lace throughout it, my dark purple leggings, with my corset top that actually had some kind of short-sleeve white top under it. The corset top was mostly white as well with dark purple and black lace in it. I found my lace fingerless gloves and put them on as well as my only good pair of ankle leather boot heels that tied up. They were like old school church shoes but with a heel that was rather steep. I put my hair-up into twin pigtails that flopped from beneath my ears to dangle in front of me. I stepped out of my room where Mikaela was leaning against the wall. She looked at me with a strange look on her face.

"What? It's my last outfit," I replied and she gave a slight shrug before heading off and I followed her. I wasn't surprised to find most of the people in the hanger were already awake or had been awake for the previous night. I did get a few second glances but ignored them as Mikaela took me over to Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

"Good morning," Optimus Prime rumbled to us, seeming to have just gotten up from some kind of quick recharge. Bumblebee played a good morning America clip for us and I gave him a two fingered salute. "We have come to agreements with your government on your future, Miss. Summers. You will be paid full expenses to any college of your choice, though I would highly recommend attending the same one as both Sam and Leo on the off-chance that you are targeted though I doubt that will occur. In exchange for this, much like Leo has been offered, you will remain quiet on anything that relates to us in any manner." I nodded, thinking it still sounded pretty good to me. Mikeala smirked at me before turning to look at Bee who played a clip asking about sleep troubles before she glanced over at me.

"You didn't say what you were dreaming about…Must've been a bad dream," she murmured sympathetically and took my hand to squeeze comfortingly.

"It still doesn't feel like a dream…It's like when I supposedly died," I spoke up and shook my head suddenly," Same place…but it was all burnt down and…felt wrong…Everything about it felt…bad." I murmured, aware that we had two new listeners," I saw him again, Mikaela…and I wish I could understand why I keep meeting him…I just know he's in trouble and needs help…he's alone and scared and he's giving up. That's why it was a bad dream Mikaela… because I was trying to convince him that he didn't have to give up because something was going to happen to make this all better for him. He doesn't believe it though and I don't blame him…But…you should've seen him… I mean…" I shook my head with a little sigh.

"I do find these dreams of yours curious," Optimus Prime suddenly spoke. Both he and Bee were leaning down to be closer to us so as not to be too rude and make us crane our necks to look at them. "You have given us great hopes…but with great hopes comes the risk of crushed spirits…" He trailed off and I think I knew what he meant.

"Look, I don't pretend to know you guys at all…I'm clueless and sometimes its' probably going to be for the best here," I spoke up and knew I had their undivided attentions," I've been told that this Megatron thing eats sparks and consumes them…combining them with his own… But… each spark is like what? Different and solely unique to the individual it came from?" I got a slight nod on this from Bee," Well, I think Jazz's is still pulsing uniquely within Megatron…If you can get it away from Megatron's…I think you could somehow put it back into Jazz…I'm not sure how you'd do that…and Jazz got scared that his spark would be tainted by the evil of Megatron's…but I don't think that's true. If Jazz was a good guy to begin with, then he's going to remain one."

"But how are they supposed to convince Megatron just to open up and pass over Jazz's spark?" Mikaela questioned, sounding confused.

"I don't know…that's for them to figure out…but Optimus, sir…I made Jazz promise me not to give up…but he's fast approaching a turn-about that he can't come back from…" I trailed off, watching Optimus Prime.

"…We will do all in our power to return Jazz back to the way he was," Optimus informed me and nodded," If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my chief medical officer." He headed off and Bumblebee looked a little torn until Mikaela waved him on. He dashed after Optimus Prime to go meet with whoever they were going after. That's when I saw Leo and Sam coming over with a few officers.

"WE'RE FREE~!" Leo shouted, fisting pumping into the air. A man stopped in front of me.

"You've been enrolled into the same school, so we're dropping you all off at the same place," he informed me and touched his ear piece," You'll be provided with funds to pay for everything…the college, the board and room there…clothes and food of course and your books to get you through it… We've set you up with some general courses that can be manipulated once you get there and speak with guidance counselor. I'm sure these two can give you a tour of the place there…and you'll be staying on campus as well." He gave me a look that informed me I was going to be watched for the rest of my life. I gave Mikaela a quick hug and she waved us on as we went to climb into a car. They were taking us to the airport where we'd take a plane and have another car drop us all off there. I sighed, leaning back into the seat to think about what the future held for me. I was handed a little black card that Leo flashed me a similar one, mouthing 'unlimited spending' at me. I felt my eyebrows raise up, uncertain of how all this would work out…but hey, I could make this work for me. I was going to get an actual education and figure out what I was going to do with my life…things would return to normal.

* * (scene change-time skip a few months into the future) * *

Things had returned to a semblance of normal. The library here had finally been rebuilt and replaced. I was getting involved in psychics and some engineering. I apparently had an aptitude for building and designing things, so I was contemplating architecture among other things. Leo hung out with me but backed off once Miles actually came to visit me because I'd gotten a new phone. We weren't dating officially but we'd discussed it a few times. Miles still wasn't in school, but he'd gotten a job in constructing saying he liked doing things with his hands better. I found this a little ironic but it was nice all the same. I didn't see much of Sam still even though we were on the same campus. Occasionally I'd run into him, and I knew he still did things with the Autobots and stuff because he had that Camaro of his called Bumblebee and he'd take trips out on the weekend and not come back. I also knew he wasn't going home because of Miles.

I'd heard things were getting rough between him and Mikaeala…and I don't think I was too surprised to hear from Miles that Mikaela was sleeping around with other males. I wondered if Sam really knew and not just that his girlfriend was being extremely distant. I mean, I don't know. Leo said his room-mate tended to act like it was Mikalea just needing space. I didn't know how much longer it'd be before Sam eventually found out about it all. Was he going to be devastated? I mean, sure things like this upset people but still. I sighed, tracking myself out of my thoughts as I walked through the campus to the grassy lounge area. Other students were sprawled out on the ground. Some even looked like they were attempting study groups. I was waved at by a few who were even in my class but I wanted to study alone today so I made my way to an empty spot away from everyone else and under the shade of a tree.

I set my side-backpack on the ground, and placed the textbooks I'd been carrying with beside them. Then I carefully sat down with my legs tucked slightly under me but more to the side because I was wearing a long black skirt today with some ankle boots that had a slight heel to them. They were cute because they zipped up on the side but were made to look like they had excess fabric rolled down kind of creating a pirate like effect on them. My skirt wasn't skin tight but had ridges throughout it because it just simply hung down. I had on a red tank-top but you could only see a little of it peeking out around my chest from the front because I had on a sleeve-less over shirt that zipped up in the front to about just below my chest. It had a crested collar neck line and I liked it, in all it was pretty simple. My hair had grown out some more and I was wearing it down around my shoulders in an attempt to appear pretty normal. My skin was still its extreme shade of white though because I wasn't going to tan and wore enough sunscreen to protect me. My sunglasses were propped up onto of my head for when it became too bright outside but I was under the shade of the tree where I could see my study-material and notes with no problems. I fished out a water-bottle and took a swallow before opening my book to where my notes were. I fished out my mp3-player and put in the right ear bud but left the other one out so I could still hear my surroundings.

It wasn't long before I became aware of a high pitched whining sound that was getting louder. I frowned, and glanced over to see other people slowly getting up and staring at something. So I stood up, letting my textbook slide to the ground as I stepped around the tree to look. It was some kind of jet and it was getting really close to us now. My heart-sped up and I quickly shoved everything into my backpack before slinging it around me and running. Others seemed to get the same idea as they screamed and ran. They probably thought it was going to be a plane-crash but I was pretty sure I knew what was about to happen…roughly anyway. The jet transformed just before hitting the ground and started pretty much just blowing stuff up with a creepy laugh I could hear from here. People screamed as some of them were caught in the cross-fire and their bodies seemed to just burst into ashes or something. I ended up tripping and sprawling as the ground near me exploded and I scrambled to get behind an over-turned picnic table. This weekend was getting better and better.

"Come out come out where-ever you are~" The jet thing sang out in a sing-song manner before 'giggling' creepily. "Skywarp just wants to play~" There was silence minus a weird whining noise still. "Alright…you don't want to come out willingly…I'll flush you out by destroying this campus until I FIND YOU!" I had my eyes squeezed tightly shut, praying for something to happen to stop him. The first blast I saw took out half of a building nearest us and I watched as more people screamed and went fleeing. "Ooooh~ This is fun. Come out come out wherever you are~" Another blast took out the remainder of that one dorm and I felt sick as my stomach twisted inside me. People were dying and getting hurt because I still hadn't shown myself…I was pretty sure he knew I was hiding here and was just baiting me to see how long it'd be before he just had to grab me. It was the same Decepticon that had tried to ambush Sunstreaker when I'd first found them. At least this one wasn't Lockdown but this one seemed insane. I could hear and feel the thing walking closer to me through the ground. I wondered if I should just try running. Would he just kill me? Did he want me alive? Would he come after me and stop destroying the campus? I took a deep breath, trying to convince my limbs that they were not made of jelly after all. It wasn't really helping…I couldn't do this. I couldn't…I was going to remain frozen here, unable to act until this thing just crushed me anyways. A second blast was my deciding factor as I forced myself to stand up.

"HEY SKYWARP!" I shouted, briefly amazed that he wasn't even looking towards me. He slowly turned. "COME AND GET ME!" I shouted and took off running away from the campus as fast as I could.

"Awwww, the squishie wants to play a game~" Skywarp said and slowly started walking after me, because his pace ate up ground faster than mine did anyways. Shit shit shit shit SHIT! I took off onto the main road, not liking how open and exposed I was before barreling off road into the woods. This seemed to piss Skywarp off a little bit but he was persistant. "Come here little squishie~ Skywarp wants to hold you~" A blast tore through the ground near me, sending me sprawling again but I quickly scrambled up and made a mad motion to putting out the fire that had eaten part of my skirt. So now one of my legs was exposed from the knee down because this thing came to my ankles. I took off running again, knowing I really just needed an opportunity to hide again…but…wouldn't he just go back to blowing up the campus for fun until I came back out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I managed to shout as I ducked around another tree, the forest here was more thickly put together and Skywarp was having a little trouble getting around. He stopped to merely level the trees and I screamed as I was forced to hit the ground and not die. Trees fell all around me before I could scramble up and keep running.

"Oh it's really simple," Skywarp said with a snicker. I'd decided he was snickering now instead of that creepy giggle from earlier. "The Autobots like keeping human pets, and what's more important to them than a human pet?"

"I'M NOT A PET!" I shouted, seeing the high-way coming up close in front of me. Aw man. My legs were really burning and so were my lungs. I felt like just collapsing right about now.

"oooooh~ So that's why you're not protected…like that Sam boy by Bumblebee…or that Lennox man with his wife and baby by Ironhide…Hmmm…That is there loss," he stated with a weird purr in his voice," Stop running squishie so I can take you back home with me…You can be MY pet…I've never had a pet for very long before…They usually end up dying, but I'm sure we can make your life expectancy longer than theirs." Oh hell no. I shrieked as I rushed into the road and almost got hit by a red pick-up truck. The man slammed on his brakes and began yelling at me. I hurried over to him.

"HELP ME!" I shouted at him and he took in my ragged form before nodding and popping the door open. I scrambled in," Step on it PLEASE!" I yelled at him, as a tree went sailing. The driver shrieked before hitting the gas and we were off. This truck didn't go very fast. Skywarp snarled, finally making it to the road and then he was gone. I let out a sigh of relief until the man screamed and there was an impact that sent me slamming forward into the airbags as the truck flipped upside down. I ended up on the roof which was now the floor because I hadn't buckled in. "ooooh…" I groaned, shifting to move despite the pain that was flooding me. I wasn't going with this decepticon. I valued my life a little too much for that one. There was a weird feeling as the car was suddenly picked up and then shook ever so much so I ended up falling out into the palm of Skywarp. He tossed the car to the side nonchalantly.

"There we go," He purred out before transforming around me. I screamed but was inside a cockpit where straps swirled around me, keeping me in place.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, despite the fact that he was flying now. I lashed out with my feet which weren't tied up and began kicking him.

"STOP THAT!" His voice filled the cockpit and sounded angry.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed, flailing around and hitting any and everything I could with my feet and arms. I heard him growl.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he hissed before flipping upside down. The cockpit opened and I got a good view of a ton of water before my straps let go of me and I was free-falling. I screamed, even though it wasn't the brightest idea before the impact of water almost broke me. Then there was darkness as the water swallowed me whole. The next thing I became aware of was something blowing air roughly into me and pounding on my chest. I hadn't died though, that much was clear so why were they beating on my chest. I coughed, spewing up a crap ton of salt water as I was rolled onto my side. It just kept coming it felt like until I could finally breath.

"Don't worry, you're safe," a voice said as someone wrapped me in some kind of thick blanket. I could see flashing red and white lights…as well as some blue ones. "You're going to go to the hospital alright…You were just drifting in the water and we think the current was bringing you to the shore…but no one knew how long you'd been unconscious for but you weren't breathing anymore…and your heart was slowing down…so we did CPR to get some air into you…" I didn't say anything, realizing that my encounters with near-death experiences had nearly tripled since coming into contact with alien robots. I was hoisted up onto a stretcher and placed into the back of an ambulance where they did their best to get enough information out of me before I let my fatigue pull me back into slumber.

I was having a nightmare now. I knew it. There was a destroyed city around me that I couldn't recognize but I knew what was happening now. Autobots and Decepticons were battling it out around me. I walked by, seeming to be unnoticed until I came across an empty street where a very large robot seemed to lay out as if he were waiting to die now. His face slowly turned towards me and I could see part of his head was collapsed in and sparking. His red optics stayed on me as I came closer.

"Come to gloat tiny human?" He growled out at me and seemed to laugh before making a come hither motion of his claw. "I know what you want…I could take it with me as I pass…and you'd never have him…" I stepped closer, and was plucked up and dropped near his chassis. There was a weird hissing sound before it slowly slid open and I could see it. A spark. It pulsed angrily and it was whirling with such frenzy. But something didn't match. It was almost as if this spark was composed of several sparks. My eyes flicked back up to the Decepticons face and he smiled rather predatorily at me. "Yes…I am." It was to my unasked question. I swallowed nervously and pointed at his spark.

"Jazz is in there," I murmured and he gave a small chuckle. "We need him back…Is there a way to take back his spark?"

"…Hmm…Possibly," he replied with a sneer," But I wouldn't help you. HA. I will take him WITH ME!" The Decepticon said before plunging his claws into his own spark. I woke up with a start, sitting straight up despite hands trying to push me back down.

"NO!" I screamed, struggling," NO! YOU CAN'T!" I burst into tears and someone's arms were suddenly around me as my nightmare reeled in my mind at seeing the last hope for Jazz was completely destroyed I let out a sob as whoever was hugging me began rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Shhh….Hey….I don't know what just happened but it was a dream…a bad dream," Sam's voice told me comfortingly and I calmed down enough for him to let me go. I frowned at the government agent standing not that far from us. He didn't look at me as if uncomfortable now. I glanced back at Sam. "So…I leave you alone at college for a weekend…and you let Skywarp wreck it…" He chuckled but it wasn't very humorous. "We do know Skywarp wasn't acting under any direct orders…Apparently that mech will just do whatever suits him in whatever mood he's currently in…" He trailed off, giving me a comforting look," I'm fairly certain he won't come back again…" I sighed, sinking back down onto the pillows. My eyes stung with tears.

"Sam…he killed a bunch of people a-and more were injured…because he came for me…and…I hid…Sam," I said, as the tears rolled down my cheeks," I couldn't…I couldn't get up Sam…I just watched as more people dyed…and he taunted me, Sam… He was going to destroy more if I didn't come out…So…" I sniffled loudly, and was handed a tissue," I thought if I ran far enough from the campus he'd follow me…and he did…but then I began to wonder if I got away and hid again…if he'd just go back and destroy the campus…Sam…he killed a guy who was going to give me a ride away from him…to escape…" Sam took my hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"It isn't your fault…War has casualties…and with Skywarp…from what I understand of him…This was totally random. Completely and there wasn't anything that could've been done about it," Sam insisted, trying to get me to feel better.

"But Sam…it was my fault. I could've prevented it," I insisted, even though there was no way in hell I could've prevented that. Sam sighed, pressing a kiss to my forehead as he got up. My eyes widened in panic and fear and I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He gave me an almost sympathetic look.

"I need to go speak with Bumblebee for a minute…This is an agent from N.E.S.T…he won't let anything happen to you alright?" He wasn't really asking me, but more like implying that I was going to have to wait for him to return regardless. I sighed, knowing I was being a baby before nodding. He flashed me a quick smile that turned into worry as he left the building. I laid back down and glanced over at the agent who still hadn't said anything.

"Thank you," I whispered and he glanced over at me with a little nod of his head. He had a military shave but I could tell he had dark blonde hair. His eyes were an interesting shade of green that seemed to dance in the light. He was very muscular and I could tell he had a weapon on him beneath his jacket. He was dressed like a civilian in a way but I knew he wasn't. He was probably trained to be lethal. "What's your name?" He glanced over at me.

"I'm Agent Remy," He said before going back to looking out the window. I realized he must be keeping visualize contact on Bumblebee and in turn Sam. I took my time looking around the room, realizing I was in a hospital gown and hospital underwear. My clothes were definitely ruined. I glanced at the little table nearest me and spotted my cell phone as well as my wallet…plus a trashbag that my backpack was peeking out of. It must've been super soaked still and I was pretty sure all my paperwork was ruined by now. I wondered if my cell phone worked but considering it was sitting out…they must've tried to fix it. Not sure how a salt bath worked for these things. When it started ringing I was startled but Agent Remy picked it up before offering it to me. I accepted it and was surprised to see the phone read 'Optimus Prime'. I glanced at Agent Remy who gave a little shrug before I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Ah, So Sam did establish a working connection," Optimus Prime's voice rolled into my ear through the phone," Ms. Summers I wanted to speak with you…This is a secure connection that can't be followed or tracked." I felt like he was trying to reassure me on this now. "I would like to know why you think Skywarp selected you to chase after."

"I think that's pretty obvious," I said, seeming a little startled," Skywarp attacked Sunstreaker and I was with him…and he's probably heard from Rumble and Lockdown about the human that was with Sunstreaker the second time…"

"So…it is safe to assume that they believe you are being watched over by Sunstreaker," Optimus Prime stated in conclusion to my thoughts. Yeah that made perfect sense, except that I wasn't being watched by anyone. "Unfortunately…if Skywarp thinks this is true…then the others might as well…and they may try to come after you again to use you as leverage against us…" I groaned, putting a hand to my face.

"But I wouldn't make very good leverage," I muttered, not realizing I'd said that aloud.

"And what do you mean by that?" Prime's voice cut into my thinking and I felt myself turn red. Oh wow. That would be hard to explain. "All life is precious, Ms. Summers. Even yours."

"Yeah…but what I meant was that I'm not all that important really. I'm just a regular human," I pointed out, realizing that I was very close to having an argument with the leader of the Autobots. That wouldn't be cool, so I decided I probably should watch what came out of my mouth.

"…Ms. Summers," He started and I interrupted.

"You might as well just call me Vivian. It's my name anyways. Ms. Summers makes me sound old," I informed him and there was a slight chuckle from him. It was a pleasant sound really.

"Of course," he said before continuing," Vivian…you are more important to us than you realize…you're connection with Jazz informed us of that much, and I believe you may be the key to bringing him back to us. That makes you fairly treasured to us." Aw, well didn't that make me feel warm and bubbly inside with a giant target labeled on my backside. "As it were…I'm assigning Sunstreaker to watch over you for the time being." I spluttered, about to try to argue. "He's the only one I can risk sending out and not having readily available for a fight…given his current recovery conditions." I paused, and reworked my brain around that one.

"Recovery conditions?" I questioned, not sure if I'd even heard that right," I thought you said he was better?"

"He was…He was engaged in battle not that long ago and his wounds were near fatally…He has stabilized and will be okay to perform sentry duties…but not to fight," Optimus informed me. Oh man, now Sunstreaker was a baby-sitter? I didn't think that would sit very well with him. "Rest and recover. When you're discharged from the hospital, Sunstreaker will be awaiting you. He has his orders, and you will go back to doing whatever it is you would normal do…Good bye Vivian." Then he hung up and I was left to stare at my phone mutely as Sam came back.

"Alright, Bumblebee seems to be highly amused about something and told me to go ask you," Sam said, seeming out of breath. Then he took in my face," What'd I miss?" I glanced over at him and tried to figure out how to speak. It took me a few treis.

"Optimus Prime just called me…and informed me that Sunstreaker is my new babysitter," I told him and then the world pretty much went to hell after that. Sam clapped a hand over his mouth and clutched his side as he began cracking up. It took him some time to explain but apparently the Sunstreaker I'd come into contact wasn't even a tenth of the guy he really was. He was snarky, arrogant, extremely vain, no regard for personal safety, kind of pranks, border-line psychopath with anger issues and to top that off…he apparently hated all things organic. He was a complete narcissist who took great pride in his alt-mode, which I didn't know how much it'd changed but Sam said it had. Apparently Sunstreaker didn't do discreet and he also didn't do the whole sit around and do nothing, so watching me was also punishment for some of the pranks he'd gotten into while confined to base for a while due to his injuries. Sam told me they weren't grave or anything but that Sunstreaker wasn't allowed to engage in combat for another week or two while his systems finished repairing them. I sighed, putting my hands over my face as Sam continued informing me of all the things I'd missed about Sunstreaker since he'd gotten back. Man, what did I do to deserve this?

**END NOTE: **So I'm posting this chapter up and realizing it PROBABLY doesn't make a whole ton of sense….but all you have to really know is that SUNSTREAKER is being punished is all…and he's healing….and that this should get REALLY interesting…. Tee-hee.


	9. Off to a Rough Start

**Disclaimer: **Same as first chapter. Don't own.

**Author's Note: **I love how I can get away with things and you guys KEEP reading regardless. Man oh man. It's amazing. Simply purely amazing. ALSO **IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER ABOUT A LITTLE CONTEST~!**

**Shout-out: **All these reviews and new followers are like little shots of happiness inside of me. Man, I love logging on to check my mail and seeing that I have new reviews/followers on this story. Makes me more motivated to keep WRITING. (seriously, I'd probably write regardless but STILL. *chuckles*)

**Music: (None-which is why this didn't write very well) **

**Chapter Nine Off to a Rough Start**

It took a few days to get discharged from the hospital. Sam continued to visit me and surprisingly Miles did too but he got the run down version of how I'd been in a car accident with someone that had pitched off a bridge and nearly drowned me. He believed it, and I suppose it's because Sam told such an awesome story. I found myself enthralled by it and horrified at what he described…but hey. This was Skywarp we were talking about here after all. Miles entertained me by bringing me flowers every time he visited and I got a stuffed animal from him. It was a Siberian tiger but it was so fluffy and silky soft to the touch. I kept it in the bed with me to keep me company. I was even granted a coloring book with crayons because I was that bored. Miles colored with me, having gotten a good laugh out of it when he'd come in to me coloring Hello Kitty pages.

"So…I've been thinking," Miles spoke up from where he sat at the table in the room. I was still in my hospital bed waiting to be officially discharged today. I'd had to take showers here and it'd been acquired enough because I was deemed a fall risk and had to be supervised…They thought I had a possible concussion. I didn't blame them though. It was still awkward none the less and I was so eager to leave.

"I thought I smelled something burning," I teased him gently and he smirked. His blonde hair was still long and pulled back into a ponytail. He looked rather well groomed, even though he needed a shave due to his scruffy face right now. He had on a white t-shirt that showed off the muscles he'd collected from his job pretty quickly, and he wore torn and ragged pair of bleached jeans with work boots on. He had a digital black watch on though. Miles Lancaster had definitely changed a bit since high school, becoming quite an attractive man…even though he still retained his weirdness at times. We'd been working on that for years though and I think we were finally getting somewhere. My books amazingly had survived the rough trip into the ocean but my notes were ruined. Oh well. I could always find someone else's to copy plus I pretty much knew the classes they were from. I tilted my head to the side because he was giving me a serious look as he lounged in the chair with his hands resting on his lap.

"…We should go out," He finally told me with a nod of his head.

"Go where?" I replied, being coy. He frowned slightly, blue eyes turning down-cast as I wasn't taking this as seriously as he would have liked.

"No…I meant we should become a couple…you know…boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing?" He asked, giving me a sincere look. I felt my stomach twist and I knew I wasn't breathing in enough air as I kind of felt light-headed. "Look…I like you a lot…and I'm pretty sure you like me or else you wouldn't hang out with me all the time…So…I mean…I'd like us to start dating and see if it turns into something serious…" He shrugged his shoulders slightly," I mean…we act like we're dating kind of anyways…going out every now and then in the past to places…and I'd pay for your tickets to movies and your meals…The only difference now would be that we openly acknowledge there being some kind of connection between us…" He glanced down at the ground as if uncertain what to say now to me about it. "Plus…then I'd have a reason to kiss you as much as I think about it…and hold your hand and stuff…" He trailed off again and I bit my bottom lip.

"…You want to kiss me?" I questioned softly, not sure if my voice carried over to him. His eyes immediately went up from the floor to mine.

"Of course," he snapped as if shocked I'd think anything else. He stood up, and came over to the bed where he leaned closer to me. His eyes searched mine as if judging a reaction to him. Then he brought his hands up to my face, fingers gently touching my cheek and chin as he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't just a light little peck and go kiss. It evolved as something in me recognized that this was what I wanted…someone to share my moments of life with. It deepened but we were interrupted by a soft throat clearing and a light knock on the door. I was immediately embarrassed and turned red while Miles coolly went to go sit back down in his chair. It was the nurse though and she merely held a clipboard for me to sign before leaving. I was officially discharged now.

"…Miles," I said as he got up to leave. He glanced at me. "I'd like to be your girlfriend…" His face broke out into a radiant smile.

"Alright babe. We're a couple," He said with a little wink before disappearing out the door. My heart was hammering in my chest but then my phone chimed and I got up to pick it up.

Sunny: I know Sam programmed my comm. Signature into this device. I am aware that you have been discharged. Stop wasting time and let's go.

Oh, so I had a grumpy babysitter now. Stupid escort. I took my time changing into the clothes tucked into a plastic bag that Sam had brought to me, and he'd been very sheepish about it. I think because they'd made him get me an outfit to leave in. He'd brought me black flats that I was grateful for and stretchy black yoga pants that fit like a second skin as well as a loose dark gray shirt that I bunched up at the side with a rubber-band I found. I had another that I put my hair into a side ponytail with and I took my backpack which had dried before heading out of the hospital. I wasn't where Sunstreaker was but I didn't have to look far. He did not do incognito …I don't think he even knew the meaning of incognito. If I'd thought the yellow was flashy…it was nothing compared to the golden hues I could see almost glittery at me from the corvette stingray. He looked exactly like his brother except he was now a gold color. I put a palm to my face and hurried over to him.

"You've got to be joking," I growled under my breath, going to grab the door but it wouldn't open. "Sunstreaker, come on."

"No…we haven't established the ground rules," His voice drifted from his radios and I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"ground rules?" I questioned with a sweeter tone as I wasn't dealing with this. Surely I wasn't dealing with this.

"Yes. I rather like this alt-mode…and I plan on thus taking good care of," Sunstreaker informed me," That means…NOTHING is allowed inside this vehicle unless permitted…You will USE a plastic cover on my seats so as not to get any of your nasty organic matter on it…You will not mess with any of the interior…or the exterior." He warned and I rolled my eyes," That means no food or drink inside of me…Also, your shoes will be removed when you start to get in and placed in a little baggie so as to keep the dirt and nasty things out…Are we understood?"

"…sure," I muttered and went to open his door, which he didn't let me do again. I sighed, "What now?"

"No friends…I'm not a bus. I don't carpool either. No disgusting boyfriends in here either," he told me, seeming to almost gloat.

"Sure thing, Sunshine—" I started but was interrupted.

"WHAT?! The name is Sunstreaker! Do NOT let me CATCH you referring to me in any other way!" He shouted at me and I casually glanced around to see if anyone was staring at me yet. I couldn't get into my car obviously.

"Fine…alright…Now can we please leave?" I questioned, and made a gesture. He seemed to vent in disgust before opening his door.

"That disgusting backpack can go inside a plastic bag too," He muttered and I noticed plastic covering the driver's seat that I was going to sit in. There was a little plastic covered slot for my shoes, which I removed as I climbed into the car and placed them in there. I set the bag inside another plastic bag area and frowned at the car.

"Happy?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Not in the slightest," he growled back before starting to drive. I kept my hands resting lightly on the steering wheel to give the appearance that I was driving. This was totally going to suck. Already he was unreasonable and I didn't see him getting any more reasonable as the day went on. It didn't take long to get back to the campus where I could still see the destruction. It'd been explained away as a gas leak that had caused hallucinations before it'd exploded, taking with it…several students' lives and an entire building. I sighed, fidgeting with my ponytail for a second before Sunstreaker snapped at me," STOP THAT! You're going to get loose pieces of hair in me…ugh…I couldn't stand that…You aren't allowed to play with your hair." I rolled my eyes but removed my hand from my hair. He found a parking spot and popped his door open for me with a sound of disgust. "Ugh…People are going to try to TOUCH me while I'm parked here." He whined suddenly and I did roll my eyes again at him.

"Then just shock them, eventually people will get the point," I told him as I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed my backpack before shutting his door and heading off. He didn't say anything so I realized he must be mulling what I'd said over. I had classes to make up now that the weekend was completely over, and ruined because of Skywarp and the hospital…the only good thing that had happened was that Miles had actually asked to court me, which was rather sweet of him. I didn't know how exactly this changed us or what I was supposed to do differently. I supposed I'd just figure it out as we went along, but right now I had classes to make up and some exams. I don't think the next weekend could get here sooner…and Sunstreaker? Well, I never had to leave the campus…so he was stuck there for a few days, unable to do anything. I don't know if he ever actually left to go stretch out or anything. No telling how serious he was taking this 'watching' thing of his. I mean, the Decepticons had attacked me while I was at campus on a normal day with no Autobots around…I seriously doubted it'd happen again. I did get some complaints about my car randomly shocking people who brushed against it by accident and I could only shrug at it.

Finally Friday came and with that…time to go hang out with Miles. He had gotten a motel room in town and I couldn't wait to just go hang out like a normal person…unfortunately Sunstreaker had to be near us…and he wasn't letting Miles in the car despite me pointing out that either Miles rode in the car or Sunstreaker would have to follow us discreetly. He'd decided to just follow us and dropped me off near the motel place to loop around so he was parked behind the motel area. We went to a movie and then back to Miles place for some ice-cream. I was eating mine when I realized Miles was giving me a weird look. I frowned slightly and he shook his head before taking my chin gently in his hand to kiss me. It was weird, I could taste the strawberry ice-cream Miles had been eating mixing with the chocolate I'd just devoured. His hands brushed gently down my sides to the end of my shirt where he teased with them before slowly dipping his hands under them and brushing across my bare skin. His hands inched upwards just below my chest-Then my phone proceeding to ring annoyingly and startled both of us. Miles dropped his hands and looked awkward as I grabbed my phone. Call from Sunstreaker. I growled before flipping it open.

"This had better be important," I growled out into the phone, getting up and heading away from Miles who went back to playing with a spoon in the ice-cream container. He'd give me a look every now and then.

"It is," Sunstreaker insisted a little too smoothly, and I narrowed my eyes. "I noticed a peak in the hormonal levels of both of you and took it upon myself to prevent intercourse from happening because you are currently ovulating and unprotected from such actions…or diseases for that matter."

"Well if you know THAT much, you would've scanned Miles and myself and known that we were completely CLEAN," I hissed into the cell phone, feeling really annoyed now.

"That might be true," Sunstreaker continued in his smooth easy-over voice that I was beginning to realize was his 'I am out to make your life miserable' voice. My eye started to twitch and I brought my free hand up to press the heel of my palm against it.

"Sunstreaker, so help me…if you do something like this again…Next time I'm ignoring the phone…You know the saying CRY WOLF…Well you just did and there was no wolf…This is for emergencies only…like Decepticon sightings," I informed him before hanging up rather angrily and going to sit back on the barstool. "Uh…sorry about that…"

"Friend?" He questioned, poking at the ice-cream and I reached over to take his hands.

"Yeah…but it was just a misunderstanding," I told him meeting his eyes and leaning over to kiss him again. It took a little bit to get back into the program but Miles hands were roaming freely again and dare I say I rather liked it. He stayed above the fabric but I ended up arcing and pressing against him at the new feelings. He took my hand, giving me a look before leading me into the bedroom. I swallowed slightly before giving him a shy smile as he stripped his shirt off, before sitting down on the bed and pulling me towards him so we could begin kissing again. I was wearing a black button up blouse that he began undoing the buttons to. Soon my lacy dark purple bra was seen and he seemed to admire the feel of it slightly as we continued kissing. His fingers ran against my stomach and over my hips, dipping into my stretchy black yoga pants that I liked. His thumbs hooked into the edges of them, playing with them as he slowly tugged them downwards. A weird tingle ran through me—then every car alarm outside was going off at once. I could hear doors opening and closing and people talking. Miles pulled back away from me and got up to go check. I growled under my breath, buttoning my shirt up quickly and tugged my pants back into place to go fetch my phone to make a phone call.

"Hello~?" Sunstreaker's voice sounded rather sing-song and annoying.

"What did I TELL you?" I demanded and he chuckled.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, I didn't call you," He told me and I hissed in annoyance as he obviously knew what I meant.

"The car alarms you moron," I snapped at him and he merely laughed again.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty easy…Say, am I ruining the mood for you two humans? Is it hard to what do they say…get it on?" He asked before breaking into snickers again.

"God, you are impossible…you realize that? I'm trying to have a little fun and relax for once…and instead you're trying to RUIN my life here," I snapped at him and he got serious.

"No, I'm protecting you. Human intercourse is a difficult and sometimes painful process. Females are known for becoming too emotional attached, and then there is always the risk of becoming pregnant," Sunstreaker cut in and I hissed again.

"Dude, this isn't my first rodeo. I've had intercourse before. I got over that…Besides, I'm not going to become too emotional. This is Miles and we're just having fun…and that's what condoms are for, jack-ass," I growled at him and hung up, deciding the night was officially over. I passed Miles and gave him a gentle kiss before leaving. Sunstreaker and I were going to have to have a serious talk after this. I headed off down the road, knowing Sunstreaker would follow. Soon enough he did and pulled over to me but I didn't stop walking. I was irritated by him and his interfering. "What? Do you not like Miles?" I demanded suddenly.

"I don't really like any organic," He answered in a cold and detached manner. I had my arms crossed under my chest tightly and glared at him.

"You can't just leave me alone for a few minutes or so?" I demanded, and stopped to wait for an answer. Sunstreaker slowed down before replying.

"I was ordered by Optimus to protect you…and that's what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not," He replied off-handedly, which meant he was just annoyed now by having to continue to play babysitter.

"Protect me from Decepticons!" I yelled at him, jabbing a finger at him," Miles isn't a DECEPTICON…He's a human male—"

"Who normally have almost Decepticon like intentions when it comes to females," Sunstreaker snarled,in response, slightly startling me" They take advantage of females hormones and merely use them physically until they get bored and move on to the next."

"Miles isn't like that," I muttered, scowling at him and beginning to wonder when he'd looked into human psychology like that.

"Who knows…until I'm removed from this detail…You won't be having intercourse with anyone," Sunstreaker told me," Nor will you even kiss…that too can be an opening for disease and sickness… I growled and swiftly kicked Sunstreaker's door. It hurt my foot more than anything but Sunstreaker snarled sliding away from me. "You better not have SCRATCHED my paint…" It was a warning.

"That's for interrupting me with Miles…and trying to boss me around…I'm a grown woman," I told him," And I can do whatever the hell I want…or I'll tell Optimus…"

"Really?" He demanded," Go ahead and call him…what will you say?" He changed his voice to mock mine," Oh no Optimus. Sunstreaker won't let me screw around with this guy." He suddenly chuckled as if that was the most hilarious thing in the world and I lashed out to kick him again but he moved. "Don't even TRY…." He trailed off as I started walking again. "It's a long way back to the campus…" I didn't say anything and he seemed to vent," Fine…We'll do this very slow then…and I'll just follow you."

I scowled but didn't say anything to him. After all, what could I say? I knew he was just trying to make my life as miserable as his was…what could I do to make this better for him? Have him go to the Autobots base to chill with his brother or something? I was pretty sure that wouldn't work because I didn't have clearance there so I was stuck with him for the next week or two…until his wounds completely healed…Would they switch me out with someone else maybe? I wasn't entirely sure anymore.

**END-NOTE: **Alright…. This chapter refuses to write any more to it… So I guess that's an indication to post it-despite the short structure to it…. And um…. Move onto another chapter… Next one SHOULD be longer… Can't promise that but I'll be working on writing in a notebook on shift and attempt to go FURTHER with this… Promise~ I haven't forgotten this story…

**CONTEST: **Because I ACTUALLY have watchers, and responders…. Lemme see…. I have 20 reviews right now. (An amazing BOOM by the way, despite the short chapters) Now, I'm going to say that whoever the 35th~ Reviewer is for this story. (that's just 15 more reviews by the way AND I could probably get another chapter out AFORE we hit 35….so it gives me time) Here's what will happen… AHEM. Whoever the 3rd reviewer is (And I ask that you SIGN in please) I will private message you and let everyone ELSE know you won…. But I will DO YOU a Transformers one-shot… of your choice…. You give me a little scene or something…. Little info….a few characters you wanna see… ETC ETC….I think it'll be fun… That's all. Depending on WHAT it is, it might even MAKE it into this story…. I'll discuss more with the WINNER…. Anyone even INTERESTED in doing that?


End file.
